


Давай ограбим «Рэнд Индастриз»?

by Florka, leoriel, orphan_account



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (Comic), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Китайская мафия под управлением Мадам Гао отжала у наследника миллионера Рэнда его корпорацию. Мэтт, преследуя мафию, берет на себя юридическую защиту Дэниэла, но, конечно же этот вопрос нельзя разрешить без помощи его альтер-эго Сорвиголовы. Вот только Сорвиголова не единственный уличный супергерой, которого беспокоит состояние Рэнда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Давай ограбим «Рэнд Индастриз»?

**Author's Note:**

> Art by [bosetsu](http://bosetsu.tumblr.com/)  
>    
> 

Как все это, блядь, случилось?  
Мэтт лежал на спине на холодном кафеле, чувствуя, как липкая кровь, расползаясь по полу, обтекает пальцы его руки и пропитывает ткань костюма — улучшенного, но недостаточно. Он слышал рядом с собой чужое сердцебиение, иногда прерывистое, иногда — слишком быстрое, иногда — и вовсе спокойно-медленное, и шорох, вызванный попытками встать, и стоны, и хрипы боли.

Дэниел Рэнд — а у Мэтта не было никаких сомнений, что именно его клиент только что на пару с ним спрыгнул с 4 этажа «Рэнд Индастриз» — упал на крышу стеклянной оранжереи и теперь лежал на холодном кафеле, присыпанном осколками и поломанными ветками и листьями, кряхтя, сел на полу, упершись локтями в колени и заложив руки за голову и, вероятно, так же как и Мэтт пытался найти ответ на один-единственный вопрос:  
Как же все, блядь, так вышло?  
Над ними, из, казалось бы, пустого разбитого окна здания «Рэнд Индастриз», на самом деле пытались что-то рассмотреть внизу несколько людей. Едва слышимый тихий голос спросил:  
— Они мертвы?  
— С этими супергероями никогда не угадаешь.

Мэтт не слышал. Не шепот с такого расстояния, нет, Мэтт в какие-то моменты не слышал вообще ничего. Удар затылком о стекло и пол оказал куда более сильное влияние на его чувства: ему лгало все. Обоняние, слух, даже осязание. Сначала они вроде работали, но в другой момент он уже оказывался в полной темноте, как бы иронично это не звучало для слепого.  
А его напарник по несчастью? Этот таинственный Дэниел Рэнд, с которым Мэтт встречался сегодня утром, чтобы обсудить вопросы юридической помощи от «Нельсон и Мердок», похоже, чувствовал себя не лучше.  
Они изрядно вляпались. Они оба.

***  
Утро. Назойливый зудящий звук вибрирующего телефона никогда не сулил ничего хорошего с утра пораньше. Особенно после того, как вчера вечером Дэнни вывел из строя одну из точек китайской мафии по фасовке кокаина. Особенно после того, как еще позже вечером он отменно надрался в баре по ту сторону улицы от его дома.

Там были дети.

Не то чтобы Дэнни сохранял какие-то иллюзии по поводу морального кодекса Матери Журавлей, просто к такому он еще не был готов. Еще каких-то пару недель назад он вел свободную разнузданную жизнь одинокого уличного супергероя-миллионера-плейбоя (нужное подчеркивать смысла не имело, он был всем сразу), а потом один идиот в черной маске — вероятно, вдохновившись примером Мстителей — решил развенчать тайну личности Уилсона Фиска.

А вслед за Фиском треснуло и идеальное прикрытие Матери Журавлей: Дэнни поперхнулся кофе, когда в утренних новостях увидел знак Стального Змия. Новости уверяли, что это — самая обычная китайская мафия с десятками точек по производству наркотиков не только по Адской Кухне, но и по всему Нью-Йорку.

И этот Сорвиголова может сколько угодно гоняться за «китайской мафией», но Дэнни прекрасно знал, что он и раунда не выстоит не то что против Матери Журавлей, но и даже против обычных ниндзя из ее круга. Вот не сиделось этому идиоту на месте, надо было взять и разворошить этот чертов муравейник. А ему теперь расхлебывай.  
Дети, черт возьми, за конвейерами вряд ли был кто-то старше двенадцати; и каждый с таким усердием выполнял порученное задание, что Дэнни, вроде бы совершивший хорошее дело, все равно чувствовал себя проигравшим. Один из этих ребятишек, уже после того, как Дэнни хорошенько отделал местных охранников, даже попросил у него автограф. Вероятно, на память о том, что он был спасен супергероем. Ему показалось это забавным: впервые после того, как он решил заняться этими ночными вылазками по спасению жителей города, кто-то решил его отблагодарить.

Не то чтобы Дэнни так сильно ждал благодарности, но определенно, это было приятно.

— Алло? — в горле пересохло, да и глаз он не открывал. На ощупь нашел противно зудящий телефон на полу и на автомате нажал на кнопку ответа. В трубке чей-то смутно знакомый голос отчаянно и истерично верещал сначала что-то про семнадцать пропущенных вызовов, потом про обзвон всех моргов Нью-Йорка, потом про собственное здоровье, да так, что на моменте с упоминанием возможного инфаркта Дэнни наконец-то признал в говорящем Джерина, заместителя управляющего его компании. И попытался было его остановить, но не мог издать никакого иного звука кроме хрипа.

Да еще и голова. Она просто раскалывалась. И вовсе не от того, что вчера вечером один из этих китаез приложил его затылком об стол (хотя и это тоже, совсем чуть-чуть).  
— И, в конце-то концов, если вы хотели избавиться от «Рэнд Индастриз», то могли хотя бы предупредить меня об этом! Не имея официального подтверждения об увольнении я же даже в «Баскин Робинс» не смогу устроиться, мистер Рэнд!  
— Погоди, Джерин, что? — не то чтобы слова Хогарта его отрезвили или придали больше ясности в и без того пустой от мыслей голове, но Дэнни был так сильно шокирован, что наконец-то смог выдавить из себя что-то большее, чем просто хрипы.  
— «Баскин Робинс», мистер Рэнд! Даже в эту забегаловку! — динамик телефона, казалось, вот-вот выстрелит пластиком ему в ухо от громкости.  
— Нет, до этого, — потирая виски, пробормотал Дэнни. — Что ты сказал о компании?  
— С сегодняшнего дня она официально принадлежит «Вей Го Индастриз», но вы и так об этом знаете. Я до сих пор в шоке и не могу понять, является ли это решение самым безрассудным или самым правильным, что вы когда-либо принимали. Как говорится, не можешь с чем-то справиться — лучше отдай все в руки тех, кто сможет. Так что, вероятно, ваше решение подарить компанию было верным, мистер Рэнд. Уж лучше «Рэнд Индастриз» продолжит приносить людям пользу под другим именем, чем будет служить вашим личным кошельком для барных гулянок, не работая, по сути и не принося пользы.

Это было резко. В смысле, совсем. Когда Дэнни вернулся в Нью Йорк и возглавил компанию своего отца, их с Джерином взгляды на бизнес и сделки редко когда сходились. Бывшему управляющему совершенно не нравилось то, как младший Рэнд ведет дела, но он никогда не позволял себе столь откровенных высказываний.

Не то чтобы он был не прав — Дэнни не хотел разбираться во всех этих бизнес-вопросах и со стороны казалось, что он действительно только и делал, что проматывал деньги компании, но на самом деле все его решения стояли на двух столпах: его интуиции и опыте Джерина.  
В конце концов, за это время они не упустили ни одной стоящей сделки. Или сделки, которую Дэнни считал таковой.  
Словом, Джерин был не совсем, но все-таки прав.

— Рад, что с вами все в порядке, мистер Рэнд, — голос Джерина говорил обратное. — И еще раз спасибо, что предупредили заранее.

Дэнни хотел было что-то ответить, но Джерин бросил трубку прежде, чем мог бы выслушать его извинения.

Дерьмо. Хуже утра не придумаешь — проснуться с дикого похмелья, с болью во всем теле, так еще и полным банкротом. Наверняка это было дело рук Матери Журавлей, уж слишком гладко прошла вчерашняя облава. В смысле, да, его хорошенько приложили пару раз об пол, не раз пересчитали все ребра и разбили бровь, но для тех, кто пытался изо всех сил спасти свой бизнес, вчерашние китайцы были слишком… спокойными, что ли?

Ему даже не пришлось драться в полную силу.

Вот только как «Вей Го Индастриз» удалось заполучить его подпись?  
Дэнни замер. Дьявол. Мальчишка. Это был тот мелкий мальчишка, автограф, слова благодарности, вот это вот все. Черт возьми, Дэнни, как ты вообще на это повелся?

Он заломил руки с досады и, перевернувшись на другой бок, неожиданно для самого себя скатился с кровати на пол.

Отлично. Именно так и должны вести себя герои утром после драки: лежать носом в ковер, в одних трусах, с диким похмельем и без компании своего отца.  
Дэнни казалось, что раз он точно уже лежал, то больше нечему было стучать по полу от падения, однако в ушах у него до сих пор стоял стук. Удивительно тактичный: три удара, потом тишина. Потом снова три удара, и снова тишина.

Кто-то стоял за дверью его квартиры и, похоже, не собирался уходить, пока ему не откроют. Господи, да кого еще там принесло этим нелегким утром?

Мэтт никогда не следил за делами «Рэнд Индастриз», но о передаче компании в этот день с утра говорили по всем новостным каналам. Если бы не его личная заинтересованность в этом деле, конечно, он пропустил бы это дело мимо ушей. И пусть ему никогда не доводилось лично общаться не то чтобы с самим Рэндом (да даже с охранниками в их главном здании), но все же с этой компанией его кое что связывало.

«Рэнд Индастриз» для семьи Мердоков существовала только в бумагах и чеках, которыми были оплачены совершенно дикие счета за медицинское обслуживание сразу после аварии, в которой Мэтт лишился зрения. В том столкновении не было вины транспортной компании, но по какой-то причине они взяли на себя все денежные проволочки, и, тем самым, помогли Мэтту и его отцу пережить этот инцидент.

Денег, которые Джек Мердок выручал на ринге, едва хватило бы на оплату одного дня в клинике, так что помощь со стороны «Рэнд Индастриз» пришлась кстати.

Мэтт не мог пройти мимо этого дела. Тем более, когда знал, что «Вей Го Индастриз» имеет непосредственную связь с китайской мафией.  
— Ты еще кто? — дверь резко открылась, когда Мэтт снова поднял руку, чтобы в очередной раз постучать. Перед ним стоял мужчина чуть выше его самого, в отличной физической форме, с тяжелым дыханием и узнаваемым запахом алкоголя и пота, а также совершенно голый, если не считать трусов. Но слепой человек все равно этого не узнал бы, не правда ли?

— Мэтт Мердок, из юридической конторы «Нельсон и Мердок». А вы, должно быть, Дэниел Рэнд? — он поправил очки и мягко улыбнулся, облокотившись на свою трость.

— А вас китайцы, значит, прислали, чтобы позлорадствовать и ввести меня в курс дела. Что ж, я уже все знаю, спасибо за визит, — Дэниел попытался было захлопнуть дверь, однако Мэтт вовремя подставил трость в щель.

— Об этом уже весь Нью Йорк знает, мистер Рэнд. И я здесь не для того, чтобы представлять интересы «Вей Го Индастриз», я здесь, чтобы надрать им их юридические задницы от вашего имени.  
Эмоции Дэниела — злость, досада, ненависть — и повышенный голос выдали Мэтту, что он не зря решил ввязаться в это дело. Что-то было нечисто с этой передачей прав и, скорее всего, этот парень даже не подозревает, что его компанию отобрала китайская мафия. Оно и к лучшему. Дэниел Рэнд был не из того типа людей, которые могли этому хоть как-то противостоять.

Дверь снова открылась.  
— Вы ведь понимаете, что я банкрот и сейчас вряд ли могу себе позволить даже самого мелкого адвоката?  
— Наша контора готова рассмотреть любые предложения, — Мэтт снова улыбнулся, и Дэнни жестом предложил ему зайти в квартиру. Обычная ситуация для тех, кто не очень хорошо соображает с утра: Мэтту казалось, что он достаточно сделал акцентов на трости и очках, но, похоже, этот Рэнд был не слишком наблюдательным. И к тому же, неужели его собственный внешний вид не насторожил или смутил любого зрячего человека? Да за кого Дэниел его принимает?

— Мистер Рэнд? — тактично спросил он.  
— Я же предложил вам войти.  
— Ах, спасибо, — тут же перехватив трость в руку, Мэтт быстро шагнул на ковер. — Вы, должно быть, указали рукой или кивнули, да? Простите, должен был вас сразу предупредить, но, мне казалось, что это очевидно. Приятно, конечно, что люди не замечают недуги других, но иногда это порождает такие неловкие ситуации, — он замер недалеко от двери, подождав, пока Дэниел ее закроет.

***  
— Так вы.... слепой? — Рэнд обескуражено почесал затылок. Утро набирало обороты и с каждым новым шагом становилось все более нелепым. Ему начало казаться, что все это — чья-то дурная шутка. Или что он еще спит и видит кошмар. Или ему вчера что-то подсыпали в виски. Черт. Стоит дать себе клятву больше никогда так не напиваться.

— Да, — привычно кивнул Мэтт. — Позвольте еще раз представиться, я...  
— Мэтт Мердок из «Нельсон и Мердок», — поспешно перебил его Дэнни. — Я, может, и плохо соображаю с утра, но со слухом и памятью у меня все в порядке. Так вы все уже знаете? Откуда? И, черт, давайте я вас хотя бы к столу провожу, чтобы не стоять, подпирая стенки.  
— Спасибо, — Мэтт снова расплылся в улыбке. — Честно сказать, мистер Рэнд, я не знаю ровным счетом ничего, кроме того, что с сегодняшнего дня «Рэнд Индастриз» официально прекратила существование, — они сели друг напротив друга за вытянутую деревянную стойку, отделявшую жилую зону от кухонной. — Но мне это показалось странным и я решил проверить свою догадку, вот почему я здесь. И, похоже, мое чутье меня не обмануло. Их документы о передаче прав — подделка, мистер Рэнд? Тогда мы меньше чем за неделю уже решим этот вопрос, и вы снова возглавите свою компанию.  
— Ох, если бы, — с досадой протянул Дэнни. — Как вы думаете, Мэтт, с кем именно вам придется тягаться в суде? Думаете, это просто какая-то юридическая ошибка в договоре? Легкое недопонимание?

Впервые за их диалог Мэтт выглядел озадаченным. Похоже, он считал Рэнда каким-то простаком. И, видимо, теперь, когда Дэнни приоткрыл свои карты, решил идти ва-банк:  
— Китайская мафия, мистер Рэнд. Я не собираюсь недооценивать наших противников, если вы об этом.  
— Так вот как вы себе это представляете, — не сдержавшись, с сарказмом заметил Дэнни.

Китайская мафия. Какие мелочи. Дэнни фыркнул и потянулся в сторону кофе-машины, чтобы включить ее. Похоже, разговор обещал стать интересным.

— Вы думаете, это что-то иное? — Мэтт не мог не заметить пренебрежительности с его стороны (Дэнни на это и рассчитывал). Было трудно определить, что это: неверие или же наоборот, знание чего-то большего.

— Нет, вы правы, Мэтт, — Дэнни поднялся из-за стола, чтобы достать чашки для кофе. — Меня просто позабавила ваша уверенность в том, что вы можете что-то противопоставить китайской мафии. Совсем не в обиду вам, мистер Мердок. Я ни капли не сомневаюсь в ваших знаниях и опыте в юридической деятельности, просто вы не выглядите, как человек, способный противостоять таким серьезным противникам.  
— Понятно, — кивнул Мэтт. — Я выгляжу как-то не так?  
— Нет, что вы, — кофемашина щелкнула, оповещая о том, что кофе уже готов, и Дэнни, не спрашивая, разлил его по чашкам. — Вы выглядите как добрый человек, мистер Мердок. Эти акулы бизнеса съедят вас за завтраком. Молока?  
— Нет, спасибо, — Мэтт запнулся, почувствовав чужое прикосновение. Дэнни вложил ему чашку в руку с такой легкостью, как будто каждый день пьет по утрам кофе со слепыми людьми. — Можете не беспокоиться, мистер Рэнд. Фальшивые документы всегда остаются фальшивыми документами, и совершенно не важно, в чьих руках они находятся. Будь это даже премьер-министр, мы смогли бы выиграть это дело. В глазах закона все равны.  
— Вот только если эти документы действительно фальшивые.  
— Простите, я не совсем понимаю, — Мэтт приподнял брови, снял очки и, можно сказать, бросил взгляд на Дэнни, ожидая объяснений.  
— Это абсолютно нелепая ситуация, Мэтт. Вчера вечером, в Чайна-Тауне мне повстречался один китайский мальчишка. Он узнал меня и был так рад встрече, что попросил дать ему автограф. Ну, понимаете, на память о встрече с великим для него человеком. Мне тогда это показалось забавным: подрастающее поколение, для которого я являюсь каким-то примером, — Дэнни сочинял на ходу, приукрашивая реальность ложью. Не хватало еще объяснять этому, пусть и совершенно безобидному, слепому адвокату, чем он на самом деле занимается по ночам.  
Мэтт знал, что он лжет. Не полностью, но на каких-то словах его сердцебиение учащалось, а дыхание срывалось. У Рэнда явно не было заранее приготовленной истории на этот случай.  
— Было темно, я был пьян и не слишком всматривался в подсунутую бумагу, Мэтт. И, так уж вышло, что я оставил ему свой автограф.

Это было правдой. Самой настоящей правдой, которую только мог сказать человек. Мэтт улавливал нотки стыда и неловкости в голосе и поведении Дэниела, но менее правдивым от этого его последнее заявление не становилось.  
Переборов в себе удивление, Мэтт решил все же уточнить:  
— Вы что, мистер Рэнд?

— Он что, Мэтт? — Фогги уминал бургер из закусочной, что была прямо за углом от их офиса, но даже через набитый рот в его голосе звучал смех. — Дал автограф неизвестному китайскому мальчишке, как будто он какая-то суперзвезда? Этот Рэнд идиот, что ли?  
— Он все-таки наш клиент, Фогги, будь к нему лояльнее, — мягко заметила Карен, сама с трудом, но все же сдерживаясь, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
— Ты так говоришь только из-за его симпатичной мордашки, — Фогги указал на нее пальцем. — И его миллионов, которые он так бездарно просадил, решив почувствовать себя одним из Уан Дирекшен.  
— Эй, ну ему же не шестнадцать, — с улыбкой возразил Мэтт.  
— А по выходкам и не скажешь. Уж прости, Мэтт, но мозгами этот парень даже до Бэкстрит Бойз еще не дорос, — и уже в следующий момент голос Фогги резко изменился. — Ты правда хочешь потягаться с «Вей Го Индастриз»? Конечно, у них всего одна подпись этого горе-миллионера, а количество бумаг, которые должны быть заверены и подписаны по законодательству требует куда больше. Даже если дарственная настоящая, мы сможем добиться ее аннулирования. Не в ближайший месяц, конечно, Мэтт, но мы сможем выиграть это дело, не знаю, за полгода? Но стоит ли это наших усилий? — Мэтт знал, что под “наших” он подразумевает и его тайную деятельность, как Сорвиголовы. Фогги пусть и выглядел безобидно, и был готов верить всему, что скажут, но после того, как он узнал правду, то с легкостью определял дела, за которые Мэтт брался лишь по той причине, что это было делом Сорвиголовы. — Какова цена вопроса?  
— Все счета Рэнда уже заморожены, — вопрос был не к ней, но Карен как раз пыталась узнать хоть какую-то информацию по банковским выпискам. К сожалению, без доверенности от самого Рэнда они могли узнать не так уж много.  
— То есть даже без оплаты? — Фогги закатил глаза, после чего скомкал бумажку от бургера и бросил ее в сторону мусорной урны. Не попал, разумеется. — Мэтт, я понимаю твою тягу помогать людям, которые не способны оплатить не то что адвоката, даже ренту за следующий месяц, та бойкая старушка-кошатница была абсолютно прелестна, если забыть о ее попытках флиртовать со мной, но этот Рэнд…  
— Этот Рэнд хороший человек, Фогги. И он попал в беду. Если выиграем дело: вопроса об оплате даже не встанет, не беспокойся.  
— Ага, а еще он полный идиот, - отряхивая руки от крошек бургера, пробормотал Фогги. - Дать автограф какому-то мальчишке! Это же надо было додуматься!

Мэтт слегка рассмеялся: ничто в этом мире не могло заставить Фогги Нельсона передумать, когда он уже принял решение.

***  
Здание «Рэнд Индастриз» выделялось на Манхэттене отполированным до блеска металлическим шпилем, вокруг которого вертелась надпись компании, в ночи подсвеченная зеленым светом. Сразу под шпилем начинались окна — бессчетное их количество — за которыми скрывались офисы с опен-спейсами простых смертных и личными кабинетами начальников. Они отражали в себе черное небо Нью Йорка, ловя редкие рекламные вспышки с соседних улиц. Эта часть Манхэттена была полна офисных зданий, которые в большинстве своем прекращали свою работу на ночь, погружая улицу в безмолвный мрак.

Впрочем, для Мэтта ни одна улица никогда не была безмолвной.

Он сидел на углу крыши соседней от здания «Рэнд Индастриз» пятиэтажки, почему-то до сих пор оставшейся не снесенной в этой части города. Возможно, виной тому был клуб, расположенный в подвале этого здания, а возможно и нечто иное. Мэтт запомнил это место, чтобы в будущем как следует покопаться в истории бара и проверить, не завязан ли с ним какой-то криминал, но пока все его чутье было обращено в сторону головного здания компании Рэнд.

Оно было спокойно. В мире Мэтта, где зрение не играло никакой роли, только чувства, эта высотка «Рэнд Индастриз» выглядела черным пятном. Однако, если интуиция не подводила Мэтта — в скором времени это всё должно было измениться.

У китайской мафии должны были быть весомые причины, чтобы вот так внезапно отобрать у не самого безызвестного бизнесмена его компанию. Это был слишком рискованный шаг с их стороны, слишком открытый и явный, пусть и наспех завуалированный под действия «Вей Го Индастриз».

Что им могло понадобиться от транспортной компании? Какими активами они хотят воспользоваться или же сделку на перевоз чего бывший глава корпорации Дэниэл Рэнд ни за что бы не подписал? Слишком много вопросов и слишком мало ответов, да к тому же, похоже, что и у самого Дэнни были свои собственные скелеты в шкафу.

От размышлений Мэтта отвлек странный шум, доносящийся со стороны «Рэнд Индастриз». Он был готов поспорить на что угодно: внутри здания велась отчаянная драка, пусть и не слышимая обычному прохожему, но звучащая достаточно громко для того, чтобы Сорвиголова её услышал.  
Медлить было нельзя: резко спрыгнув с угла крыши, Мэтт ухватился за фонарный поручень, перевернулся в воздухе и, мягко приземлившись на асфальт, стрелой метнулся в сторону здания Рэнд. Идти прямо через главный вход было безрассудным решением, но почему-то Мэтту казалось, что новые владельцы не будут сообщать в полицию об этом ночном происшествии. 

Путь был свободен.

На первом этаже, к удивлению Мэтта, никого не было. Шум драки доносился с этажей повыше и, похоже, туда сбежались все, кто хоть как-то был причастен к охране «Рэнд Индастриз». Поднимаясь по лестнице, он с удивлением отметил для себя одну странность этого сражения. Фоновый шум был необычным, непривычным для преступных разборок этого времени. Шум, которого Мэтт не слышал уже несколько лет: в этой битве никто не прибегал к огнестрелу. Судя по звукам, дрались там не на жизнь, а на смерть, но все это не выходило за грани столкновения кулаков и... мечей? Серьезно? Там что, какие-то идиоты пытаются изо всех сил не проткнуть друг друга? Сейчас точно XXI век на дворе?

Некоторое время Мэтт стоял за дверью четвертого этажа, вслушиваясь в глухие удары и крики, пытаясь определить количество бойцов. Карта сражения, которую он строил у себя в голове, выглядела безумно: в офисе было порядка четырнадцати человек, и, судя по всему, это был не командный поединок. Какой-то одинокий храбрец сражался против всех остальных.

Без оружия. Без подмоги.

— Что за идиот,  — процедил себе под нос Мэтт, как будто сам никогда не вытворял ничего подобного. И, конечно же, сразу принимая решение помочь этому бедолаге. Что бы именно не происходило сейчас в том офисе, он успеет со всем разобраться позже, после того как вытащит этого безумца из драки.

С ноги раскрыв двери, Мэтт сделал всего один шаг вперед и тут же оказался в очаге сражения: противников и правда было много, но, что хуже, даже не ожидавшие нападения со спины, они все равно большинством смогли увернуться от его ударов. Это были не какие-то там ребята из частного охранного предприятия или мелкие преступники, завалить которых всегда было легче легкого.

Это оказались самые настоящие бойцы, знающие свое дело.

В последний раз Мэтт испытывал что-то подобное, когда сражался с Нобу. Эти неизвестные ребята были сильны, двигались слаженно и точно знали, куда и как нужно бить, чтобы ослабить противника. Они были опасны. Удивительно, как этот одиночка продержался против них так долго.

— Сорвиголова, — в какой-то момент поравнявшись со своим таинственным объектом спасения, выпалил Мэтт. Большего сказать он не успел: сильный и уверенный выпад с последующим ударом по ребрам чуть было не выбил из него весь дух, но заставил упасть на пол. А уже от следующего удара его спас тот самый чувак, которого он сам собирался спасать.

Мэтт буквально кожей почувствовал, сколь мощным был удар, отбросивший его противника на три ряда офисных столов от них. Он также ощутил, что его новоявленный спаситель успел отделать ещё одного нападающего, после чего замер над ним. Но вот чего Мэтт никак не мог узнать, так это то, что замер этот парень с выражением искреннего удивления под своей маской.

«Быть не может,»  — подумал Дэнни. — «Это же Мэтт. Это точно тот самый Мэтт Мёрдок, сегодня утром спокойно сидевший на моей кухне и пивший кофе».

Он не успел подумать о чем-то ещё: Мэтт, или Сорвиголова, кем бы он там ни был, резво вскочил на ноги, и невероятно прогнувшись в спине, уклонился от кулака одного из ниндзя. Дэнни, конечно, всегда понимал и принимал, что он в какой-то степени идиот, но он не был полным идиотом  — по крайней мере если говорить о той части его жизни, что касалась образа Железного Кулака. Интуиция никогда его не подводила, будь то определение тактики нападения или же встречи знакомой, как бы это объяснить, ауры?

Словом, если внутреннее чутье подсказывало Дэнни, что перед ним в черно-красном костюме отбивается от ниндзя Мэтт Мердок, значит это действительно был Мэтт Мердок.

«Черт возьми, он что, нифига не слепой?»  — проводив взглядом то, как Сорвиголова в очередной раз совершив невероятное сальто в воздухе вырубил ещё одного противника, задался вопросом Дэнни. Отвечать на него уже времени не было: количество ниндзя заметно прибавилось и, даже несмотря на то, что они на пару вырубили уже около десяти, на ногах все так же оставалось порядка тринадцати.

Подкрепление. Конечно же у них было подкрепление.

— Не знаю, как тебе, но мне кажется, что нам надо отсюда сматываться, — Дэнни впервые заговорил с тех пор, как этот Сорвиголова присоединился к драке, и теперь уже настала очередь Мэтта удивляться. Вот только времени на это уже не было.

Он же сам себе говорил: со всем этим разбираться уже будет позже, сначала надо просто спасти парня от жаждущей сделать из него отбивную толпы. И выжить самому тоже было бы неплохо.

— Здесь выход только один: там же где и вход,  — возразил Мэтт, под натиском отступая вместе с Дэнни. Их почти что взяли в кольцо: чтобы добраться до двери пришлось бы снова вырубить ещё порядка десяти парней. Вот только смогут ли они?

— Не стоит быть настолько категоричным,  — не то чтобы у Дэнни был какой-то план, скорее он просто отказывался признавать реальность. По крайней мере для Мэтта его слова звучали именно так. Ещё один выход? Какой отсюда может быть ещё один выход?

— Эй, Сорвиголова,  — Мэтт почувствовал, как рука Дэнни упала ему на плечо.  — Как насчет того, чтобы немного полетать? Мягкого приземления не обещаю, но зато останемся живы. Или достаточно живы для того, чтобы добраться до ближайшей больницы,  — мысленно Дэнни дополнил: «Если такие как ты вообще пользуются больницами, конечно же».  
— Что?  — он не успел ни спросить, ни ответить. Дэнни быстро принимал решения и так же быстро воплощал их в жизнь. Мэтт услышал звук разбивающегося стекла у себя за спиной, после чего кто-то крепко схватил его за плечи и, потащив, прыгнул куда-то вперед. В неизвестность, если быть точнее. В холодный воздух Нью Йорка.

Все остальное случилось чертовский быстро. Снова стекло, в этот раз разбившееся уже под весом их падающих тел, цветочный запах, резко ударивший в нос и выдавший Мэтту, что, похоже, они приземлись на оранжерею, а потом — чернота.

***  
— Сорвиголова, значит, — запнувшись на середине слова, спросил Дэниел. Мэтт разобрал только собственное имя. — Не то чтобы я не ожидал встречи с тобой, это было очевидно, что рано или поздно мы пересечемся, да что там, я надеялся пересечься с тобой, чтобы спросить, и как только у тебя духу хватило тягаться с этим Фиском; просто не думал, что это произойдет вот так, и что ты окажешься… — чем больше его собеседник говорил, тем больше Мэтт убеждался, что это был именно Рэнд. Голос не мог врать, к тому же этот парень не слишком пытался его скрыть. — Таким.

— Кто ты? — официально Сорвиголова никогда не встречал Дэниела Рэнда, наследника крупной транспортной компании, одного из самых молодых миллионеров по рейтингу Форбс и просто симпатичного молодого человека (если верить Карен, а ее вкусу Мэтт доверял безоговорочно), а потому следовало хотя бы узнать имя своего напарника по оранжерее.

— Если бы ты сам не носил имя Сорвиголова, я бы попросил тебя пообещать не смеяться, — Мэтт уже успел отойти от последствий их падения, однако этот Рэнд, похоже, был куда выносливее, чем он думал. Уж слишком легко ему давалась эта болтовня. — Но, похоже, дурацкие имена тяжкий крест любого супергероя, не так ли? Я Железный Кулак, но ты можешь звать меня Дэнни, Мэтт.  
— Что? — услышав свое имя, Мердок аж закашлялся от охватившей его смеси испуга и удивления. — Железный кто?  
— Кулак, Мэтт. Ты что, глухой, притворяющийся слепым?

«Мэтт»?

Как? Откуда этот Рэнд узнал его имя? Простая догадка? Он следил за ним? Он знал все с самого начала? Так, успокойся, Мэтт, приди в себя, тебе это просто могло показаться. Легкая звуковая галлюцинация, вызванная падением, скорее всего это именно она. Ты же не хило приложился головой о плитку, не так ли? Мало ли что может показаться после таких травм?

— Эй-эй, Мэтт, не теряй сознание, чувак, — легче не становилось, этот Рэнд тряс его за плечи, продолжая называть по имени. — Нам ещё надо выбраться из этого тропического сада, быть может, добраться до больницы, если тебе туго или, хотя бы до моего дома  — у меня там есть бинты и спирт, чем можно затянуть раны. Я старался смягчить падение, как мог, но, возможно, не слишком в этом преуспел. Ты меня вообще слышишь, Мэтт? Мэтт?

Он щелкал пальцами. Этот идиот щелкал пальцами у него перед маской, как будто перед каким-то зрячим. Почему-то именно сейчас это показалось Мэтту особенно смешным, и принесло ему некоторое успокоение: Рэнд думает, что он видит. Возможно, это просто совпадение, первое попавшееся имя, которым этот Дэниэл решил окрестить неизвестного героя Сорвиголову.

— Не знаю… — Мэтт осторожно оттолкнул от себя Дэнни и, уперевшись ладонью в пол, попробовал подняться на ноги. — Не знаю никакого Мэтта, Железный Кулак.  
— Вот серьёзно? Будешь сейчас всё отрицать? После того, как я спас твою шкуру от этих ниндзя? Да мы же с тобой побратались, чувак, мы же с тобой вместе выпрыгнули из этого чертового офиса.  
— Ты меня вытолкнул, — с первого раза подняться на ноги не вышло, но вторая попытка была куда удачнее. Едва удерживая себя в вертикальном положении, Мэтт обернулся в сторону все так же сидящего на плитках Дэнни, или Железного Кулака, кем бы он там ни был.

— А иначе они разодрали бы тебя на куски! — разведя руки в стороны, крикнул Дэнни. — Это тебе не какие-то русские гопники, которых можно с легкостью избивать в подворотнях, Мэтт. Это настоящие убийцы, много лет учившиеся этому ремеслу. Каждый из них мог с лёгкостью перерезать тебе глотку, когда ты не вовремя решил отвлечься от драки.  
— Моё имя не Мэтт, Железный Кулак, — отрицание было пусть и нелепым, но единственным выходом из сложившейся ситуации. Мэтт никогда не спрашивал себя, что он будет делать, когда кто-то кроме Фогги узнает его тайну. Если бы это была Карен, или Клэр, все было бы проще — они друзья, им можно было бы довериться. Но в случае с Дэнни… все было странным. Особенно то, как именно он догадался о том, кто скрывается под маской Сорвиголовы.

— Валяй, — отмахнулся Дэнни, ложась обратно на плитку оранжереи, подложив себе руки под голову. — Не хочешь признаваться — не признавайся. Твое дело, в конце концов, пусть это и грубо с твоей стороны, Сорвигилова, — он столь подчеркнуто произнес его геройское имя, что Мэтт буквально на собственном языке почувствовал привкус обиды. — Я всё представлял себе, как пройдёт наша первая встреча. Два уличных супергероя, борцы за добро и справедливость, настоящие братаны с общим делом и целями. Наивно, но я надеялся, что мы станем друзьями.  
— Ты всегда можешь позвать меня на помощь, Железный Кулак, — Мэтт чувствовал, что снова начинает терять силы и ему стоило бы позвонить Клэр, чтобы она его забрала. Но он не мог, вернее, не хотел делать это, пока Дэнни Рэнд был рядом. Тот и так знал его настоящее имя, не хватало ещё, чтобы он увидел Клэр.

В будущем, и Мэтт беспокоился об этом больше всего на свете, это могло бы ей навредить.

— Да? — со смешком спросил Дэнни, снова поднимая корпус. — И как же я позову тебя, не зная, ни твоего имени, ни номера телефона?  
— Вслух, — тихо ответил Мэтт. — Если ты будешь в Адской Кухне, Железный Кулак, то будь уверен, я услышу и обязательно приду. А сейчас извини, мне нужно идти.

Мэтт услышал смешок в спину, но не стал обращать на него внимания. Нужно было идти, уйти как можно дальше от этой оранжереи и «Рэнд Индастриз», позвонить Клэр, залечь на дно в какой-нибудь подворотне и ждать помощи.

Да, конечно, он хотел разобраться со всеми вопросами сразу после того, как вытащил бы пацана из той драки. Вот только пацан оказался чертовым Дэниэлом Рэндом, который узнал его настоящего в этом костюме. Вопросов стало ещё больше, и сейчас было не самое подходящее время искать на них ответы.

Для начала, было бы неплохо принять душ.

***  
Следующее утро выдалось для Дэнни куда более бодрым, чем предыдущее. Даже несмотря на то, что в эту ночь его отмудохали куда крепче, чем в прошлую. Но трезвый взгляд, ясность мысли и свежая голова способствовали хорошему настроению.

Дэнни даже не удивился, когда услышал стук в дверь своей квартиры. Вариантов, кто же это мог быть, было не так много: или управляющий домом, прознавший про нынешнее состояние Рэнда и желающий намекнуть, что, если ничего не изменится, то через две недели ему придется выметаться из этой квартиры; или его слепой друг-адвокат-не-Сорвиголова. Интуиция подсказывала ему, что второй вариант был куда более вероятен.

— Ну, конечно же, это ты, — Дэнни снова решил встретить Мэтта в одних трусах. Во-первых, он хотел поиграть у него на нервах за столь упорное отрицание, что тот не является Сорвиголовой. А во-вторых, ему было так удобнее. В конце концов, даже если он ошибается и Мердок действительно слеп, его это не должно волновать.

— Доброе утро, мистер Рэнд, ох, господи! — вместо ожидаемого голоса Мэтта, Дэнни услышал женский голос, явно смущённый увиденной картиной. — Мэтт, я же говорила, что стоило сначала позвонить и предупредить, мистер Рэнд не успел… не успел… — Карен размахивала руками, пытаясь одновременно и смотреть, и не смотреть (не смотреть было куда сложнее, Рэнд оказался красавцем не только на лицо) на Дэнни.

В ответ, смутившись не меньше самой Карен, тот прикрыл дверь и быстро сказал:  
— Дайте мне пару минут! — и уже отойдя от двери крикнул. — И, да, Мэтт, тебе правда стоило позвонить и предупредить, что приведешь на порог моей квартиры такую красотку!  
— Рэнд не успел что, Карен? — Мэтт прекрасно знал, что именно он не успел, но не мог не спросить.  
— Одеться, Мэтт, — прикрывая рот рукой, с всё ещё розоватыми щеками, отозвалась Карен. — Не звонить ему было отличной идеей.

Мэтт рассмеялся.

— Так что вы хотели узнать у меня сегодня? — когда Дэнни во второй раз открыл дверь, он был уже в спортивных зеленых штанах и белой футболке. Удивительно, но даже во всем этом он умудрялся выглядеть привлекательно. Вероятно, виной была его обворожительная улыбка.  
Карен не могла не улыбнуться в ответ, и Дэнни радостно отметил про себя, что тут еще не все потеряно.  
— Мне стоит как-то загладить свою вину за это нелепое начало разговора, так что… быть может, кофе? — пропустив их в квартиру, спросил Дэнни и, заметив, что Мэтт приподнял брови, добавил. — Просто пытаюсь быть милым. Обычно я сначала знакомлюсь с девушками, а потом они уже видят меня в трусах, а не наоборот.  
— Боюсь представить, как вы были одеты вчера, когда знакомились со мной, — отозвался Мэтт.  
— Не стоит волноваться, я был при полном параде, — заверил его Дэнни, одними губами сказав Карен «на самом деле нет», чем заставил её рассмеяться. — Так вы?  
— Карен Пейдж, секретарь «Нельсон и Мердок», — Карен протянула руку для знакомства и Дэнни галантно поцеловал её вместо того, чтобы пожать.  
— Мы с мисс Пейдж не задержим вас надолго, мистер Рэнд, всего-то надо обсудить линию поведения в суде и уточнить некоторую информацию по делу. После чего, если у вас ещё останутся какие-то вопросы, мы вдвоем вполне могли бы их обсудить уже за чашкой кофе.

Дэнни не сомневался, что у него останется много, очень много вопросов. И не только потому, что ему хотелось попробовать уличить Мэтта Мердока во лжи.

— Да? Отлично! Я готов, — с энтузиазмом ответил Дэнни. — Что именно вам от меня нужно?  
— Нам потребуются вся информация о ваших финансовых операциях, мистер Рэнд. По всем счетам, как личным, так и компании, — быстро заговорила Карен.  
— Личным?  
— Если мы сможем доказать, что в официальный день заключения сделки вы были пьяны или находились под воздействием наркотика, то это облегчит нам дело. Помните, в здравом уме и твердой памяти? — Карен улыбнулась. — На войне все средства хороши, как говорится, мистер Рэнд.  
— То есть компанию мне вернут, но посадят за покупку наркотиков, так что ли? — пошутил в ответ Дэнни. Эта девушка была милой, и он ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Карен шутки не оценила и испуганно уставилась на Дэнни

— Наркотики, — уточнил Рэнд. — Кто будет покупать наркоту по банковской карте?  
— Ах! — воскликнула Карен. — Точно. Честно говоря, мистер Рэнд, от вас мы готовы ожидать чего угодно. И мы не осуждаем, что вы! Если на ваших счетах окажется хоть что-то, накладывающее тень на вашу репутацию, мы будем искать другой способ для линии защиты.  
— Чего угодно… — протянул Рэнд. — Ну, хорошо, личные счета так личные счета.  
— Тогда пожалуйста вашу подпись, сэр, — с улыбкой прощебетала Карен, доставая из сумки доверенности. — И, будьте уверены, я меньше всего похожа на мальчишку из Чайна-Тауна.  
— Рассказал, значит, — скосив взгляд в сторону Мэтта, пробормотал себе под нос Дэнни. — Ради бога, Мэтт, неужели не мог придумать что-то менее постыдное, чтобы мне было не так неловко перед дамой?  
— Она мой партнёр, мистер Рэнд, я не могу утаивать от мисс Пейдж такую информацию, - мягко отозвался Мэтт.  
— Я думал, таинственный Фогги Нельсон твой партнер. Знаешь, интернет позволяет узнать и не такое. Кстати, юзер под ником KittyMarge74 очень тепло о нём отзывалась.  
— И он тоже мой партнер, — с улыбкой заметил Мэтт. — Нас… трое в фирме. Три партнера.  
— Да, и именно поэтому вы называетесь «Нельсон и Мердок», — подвел черту Дэнни и снова повернулся к Карен. — Я понял. Отличная шутка, мисс Пейдж. Но, скажу вам по секрету, — он наклонился к ней так близко, что почти дышал ей в ухо. — Не берите пример с Мэтта. Этот прохвост вас ничему хорошему не научит.

Карен смущенно засмеялась, но стоически выждала, пока Дэниел подпишет документы, после чего ловко развернулась на каблучках и пошла в сторону двери,  слегка замешкавшись перед ними.

— Ну, всё, — бросила она. — Я в банк, Мэтт. Все остальные вопросы решать уже тебе. Позвони, как только что-то придумаете или я вдруг понадоблюсь.

Дэнни жестом и вновь одними губами сказал Карен «позвони мне», после чего рукой указал на документы у нее в руках. Проследив взглядом, Карен заметила, что на последнем листе рядом с подписью был написан номер телефона.  
— Хорошего дня, мистер Рэнд, — Карен улыбнулась напоследок и вышла за дверь так быстро, что Дэнни даже не успел с ней попрощаться.

— Я, конечно, оставил ей свой номер, но… дашь телефончик? — указав в след Карен обратился он к Мэтту. И только потом понял, что облажался. Мэтт слепой, точно, можно было и не указывать. Конечно, если он действительно был тем, кем хотел казаться..  
— Он указан на нашей визитке, мистер Рэнд…  
— Дэнни, чёрт возьми, Мэтт, мы же сражаемся на одной стороне, зови меня просто Дэнни, — Рэнд сразу перешёл к наступлению. Не будь этой странной ночной встречи, Мэтт даже не обратил бы внимания на это «сражаемся на одной стороне», но сейчас в каждом слове он ждал подвоха.  
— Хорошо, Дэнни, — Мэтт постарался сказать это как можно более расслабленно, продолжая следить за поведением Рэнда. Нельзя было расслабляться ни на минуту: надо было во что бы то ни стало понять, как Дэниелу удалось разгадать его тайну личности.  
— Так может, все-таки по кофейку? — пожав плечами, спросил Дэнни. — Знаешь, неплохо так выпить кофе после тяжелой ночи, прежде чем браться за сложные юридические вопросы, не правда ли?  
— Было бы неплохо, — с легкой улыбкой отозвался Мэтт. — У тебя ведь не успела измениться планировка после вчерашнего?  
— Стол помнишь, где находится? А то ведь я могу проводить, — Дэнни судорожно пытался придумать, каким образом можно было бы вывести Мэтта на чистую воду. Интуиция никогда его не обманывала: этот Мердок точно был Сорвиголовой.

Так почему же он так сильно отрицает очевидное? Боится его? Его?  
Господи. Как будто в мире других проблем не хватает.

Мэтт уже подходил к столу, когда Дэнни увидел первую возможность проверить его на честность. Это был не самый гуманный и, скажем так, правильный метод — в конце концов, вдруг впервые в жизни чутье Железного Кулака сработала неверно и Мэтт был просто слепым  — но Дэнни был готов на все. Даже гореть в аду после смерти за издевательство над инвалидом.

Кофемашина уже вовсю работала, чашки ждали своего часа и Дэнни как можно более незаметно применил один из секретных ударов Железного Кулака. Ему нужно было не попасть в цель, всего лишь слегда подвинуть стул воздушной волной от этого удара, когда Мэтт попытается на него сесть.

Сорвиголова, конечно, с легкостью бы узнал о том, что стул в буквальном смысле ушел из под заднцы, и в желании избежать падения, если бы он вдруг устоял, Дэнни смог бы обвинить Мэтта во лжи. По крайней мере, так он оправдывал собственные действия.

Чего Дэнни не ожидал (вернее, ожидал, но надеялся на лучшее), так это того, что Мэтт как начал падать, так и продолжил свое падение, пока не оказался на полу.

— О господи, Мэтт! — Дэнни кинулся к нему на помощь, проклиная собственную глупость. — Ты в порядке? Как ты так умудрился? — и действительно: как?  
— Мне казалось, я правильно определил положение стула, — кряхтя, Мэтт поднялся на ноги, опираясь на плечи Дэнни. — Такое случается. Не часто, но случается. Чутье пространства иногда обманывает.

Мэтт знал, что это не было случайностью, точно также как и знал, что это был не просто порыв ветра, подвинувший стул (нет, серьезно, это ж какой силы сквозняк должен был быть). Этот Рэнд начал проверять его на ловкость, внимательность и возможность действительно оказаться Сорвиголовой. Что ж, похоже, этот разговор будет не из легких.

— Если ты еще не освоился у меня в квартире, я вполне могу быть твоим поводырем, например, или как их там называют, — продолжал играть Дэнни. Даже после такого падения он все равно не перестал подозревать Мэтта во лжи. Просто нужен был другой способ выбить из него правду.

Мэтт рассмеялся:  
— Спасибо за предложение, но я справлюсь, — он наконец-то смог сесть за стол без возможности повторно оказаться на полу. — Такого больше не повторится. Ну что, перейдём к делу? — Мэтт хотел развести Дэнни на долгий разговор. Ему не терпелось узнать, зачем Рэнд полез к мафии вчера ночью: что такого важного было в «Рэнд Индастриз», требующее столь быстрых и активных действий?

— Мы с партнерами вчера всё обговорили и пришли к выводу, что сможем решить это дело за полгода. Если твои выписки по счету нам чем-то помогут, то уложимся даже в четыре месяца.  
— Четыре месяца, — разливая кофе по чашкам, усмехнулся Дэнни. — Честно говоря, Мэтт, не думаю, что у нас есть эти четыре месяца.  
— Если ты что-то знаешь, Дэнни, самое время этим поделиться, — Мэтт нащупал на столе свою чашку кофе и сделал глоток. — Есть догадки, зачем они отобрали у тебя компанию?  
— Только догадки и есть, — пробормотал он. — Меньше месяца назад «Вей Го Индастриз» предлагали нам сделку. Трансконтинентальные перевозки из Америки прямиком в Китай, плюс поддержка какого-то секретного научного проекта, я не вдавался в подробности, — на этот раз Дэнни не лгал. Одним из способов вывести Мэтта на чистую воду была идея рассказать ему всю правду. О настоящем предназначении этой китайской мафии, о странных ребятах, о Железном Кулаке и его супергеройской жизни. Быть может, в ответ на такую искренность Мэтта наконец-то заест совесть и он признается, что сам бегает ночами в чёрно-красном костюме, являя собой дьявола Адской Кухни.

— Мы отказались от этой сделки. Мне не понравились их представители и, к тому же, когда я проследил за ними, то обнаружил, что эти ребята были завязаны с кланом Матери Журавлей, более известным тебе как китайская мафия. Так что я принял реше…  
— Погоди, что? — остановил его Мэтт. — Что значит та за ними проследил? Нанял какого-то детектива?  
— Нет, Мэтт, — отпив кофе, ответил Дэнни. — Мне не нужно нанимать кого-то, чтобы выполнять мою работу. Я просто натянул маску на лицо и помчался их преследовать в образе Железного Кулака.

Наполовину план Дэнни сработал: его искренность действительно поразила Мэтта. Вот только он все же решил продолжить играть в молчанку и делать вид, что впервые слышит об этом:  
— Железного Кулака? Мать Журавлей? Маску? — Мэтт оказался неплохим актером, к тому же, его удивление было отчасти искренним. Он полагал, что Дэнни залез вчера в свое собственное здание лишь для того, чтобы узнать, почему китайская мафия решила отобрать его корпорацию. Но, похоже, дело было совершенно в другом.

Дэнни с самого начала знал, с кем он имеет дело. И, похоже, из них двоих именно Мэтт ошибся в своем мнении относительно противника.

— Долгая история, Мэтт. Как-нибудь расскажу тебе, — Дэнни заметил ещё одну возможность поймать его на лжи: чашки кофе. Сейчас Мэтт оставил свою без присмотра, самое время подменить ее на свою.  
Идиотские идеи никогда не иссякали в голове Дэнни Рэнда.

— Но все, что ты должен знать, — как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил дальше Дэнни. — Если Мать Журавлей вступила в игру, то значит у нас нет четырех месяцев на то, чтобы обойти ее. «Рэнд Индастриз» как можно быстрее нужно забрать из лап китайцев, пока они не воплотили в жизнь свои планы, в чем бы они не заключались.

Мэтт спокойно взял не свою чашку кофе и сделал глоток. Дэнни мысленно врезал ему по его слепой самодовольной роже.

— Мы могли бы решить этот вопрос быстрее, Дэнни, — начал Мэтт. — Или Железный Кулак, если хочешь. Но все упирается в твою подпись. Если бы у новых владельцев твоей корпорации не было дарственной, мы смогли бы за неделю решить этот конфликт.  
— Так может, того? — неожиданно загорелся идеей Дэнни. — Может, выкрасть дарственную?  
— Ты понимаешь, кому именно это предлагаешь?  
— Эй, мне Карен сама сказала, что ваша контора будет действовать исключительно в моих интересах, — Дэнни, конечно, несколько исказил смысл ее слов. — Но, даже если забыть, что это уголовно преследуемое дело, нам все равно ни за что не выкрасть документ из здания.  
— Понимаю, что я не должен этого спрашивать, — вкрадчиво заговорил Мэтт. — Но что если у меня есть знакомый, который мог бы пойти на это дело, чтобы восстановить справедливость?  
— Знакомый, значит, да? — с выражение глубочайшего сарказма в голосе спросил Рэнд. — Часом, не мужик в черно-красном костюме?  
— Черно-красном костюме? — Мэтт продолжал изо всех сил делать вид, что не понимает его намеков.  
— Господи, Мэтт, — развалившись по столу лицом вниз и заломив руки за голову протянул Дэнни. — Сорвиголова, очевидно же, что я говорю о Сорвиголове, об этом ниндзя ночи, с которым мы вчера выпрыгнули с четвертого этажа.  
— Надеюсь, что вы не переломали себе ничего важного, Дэнни, — как можно более спокойно заметил Мэтт. — И, прости меня, не совсем понимаю, почему это должно быть очевидным для меня.  
— Ты невыносимый сноб, Мэтт Мердок! — выпалил Дэнни.

Это было невыносимым. Новых идей, даже самых дурацких, о том, как вывести Мэтта на чистую воду, не приходило, и Дэнни решил сдаться. 

— Слушай, Мэтт, — тяжело выдохнул он. — Ты знаешь, что я знаю, что ты Сорвиголова. Я сдаюсь. Все. Больше никаких проверок и всего такого, честное супергеройское, - он поднял руку, совсем как какой-то бойскаут. — Но, поверь мне, даже вдвоём с Сорвиголовой мы не успеем найти дарственную в «Рэнд Индастриз». Там, я не знаю, двадцать этажей? Тридцать?  
— Сорок три, — вставил Мэтт.  
— Сорок три, отлично! Сорок три этажа, которые заполнятся ниндзя от пола до потолка, едва сработает сигнализация. Не то, чтобы я сомневался в наших силах, Мэтт, просто нет. Это провальная идея. Это самая провальная идея из всех, что когда либо приходила ко мне в голову, а поверь, я тот человек, который дал автограф китайскому мальчишке из мафии! Провальные идеи всегда по моей части, но не в этот раз, Мэтт. Конечно, если у тебя нет ещё каких знакомых супергероев.  
— Ну… — протянул Мэтт, отчего Дэнни чуть было не разбил свою чашку, резко поставив её на стол. — Не супергерой, но, как я понял, основная проблема в сигнализации, на которую эти ниндзя и слетаются, так? Если она не сработает — так и ни с какими ниндзя сражаться не придется?  
— А я уже было повелся, что у тебя в запасниках есть кто-то еще, — раздосадовано пробормотал Дэнни. — Но да, первая наша проблема: это чертова сигнализация. Она не сработает, разве что, на муху или случайно забредшего муравья.  
— Думаю, я смогу решить эту проблему, — с улыбкой заметил Мэтт. — А потом вы с Сорвиголовой добудете эту дарственную, а «Нельсон и Мердок» уже позаботятся о том, чтобы через неделю ты снова был главой своей компании.  
— Мы с Сорвиголовй, — мрачно повторил Дэнни, закатив глаза. — Ну, Мэтт…  
— Мне льстит, Дэнни, что ты думаешь, будто могу быть этим парнем в маске, но я просто слепой адвокат.  
— Со связями с супергеройским миром, ага.  
— Со связями, — улыбнулся Мэтт. — Давай остановимся на этом.

***  
В обед у Джессики закончился кофе. В фильмах про копов обычно за кофе идет твой напарник, в полицейских сериалах — его приносит хорошенькая секретарша или, на худой конец, герой идет к кофейному автомату. У Джессики не было ни напарника, ни секретарши, ни даже вшивого кофейного автомата — только она сама. Поэтому она с чистой совестью повесила на дверь табличку «закрыто» и пошла в супермаркет: неверные мужья, потерянные кошки и сбежавшие супергеройствовать чужие отпрыски могли подождать.

За углом ее ждали. В первую секунду она инстинктивно напряглась, готовясь к атаке, но приглядевшись, облегченно выдохнула, узнавая.

— Что привело тебя в мою скорбную обитель, Мэтт?

Мэтт Мердок одарил ее очаровательной улыбкой. Надо же, все так же дьявольски хорош, хоть и заметно возмужал после их последней встречи. А так он остался тем самым парнем, в которого она по уши влюбилась в юридическом колледже. 

— Я увидел твою рекламу в газете, — сказал Мэтт. — Детектив Джонс. Тебе идет, Джесс.  
— Партнеры «Нельсон и Мердок», — улыбнулась в ответ Джессика. — Мы же не на встрече выпускников, Мэтт. Мы оба знаем, что размещение рекламы в углу на последней полосе сразу после анекдотов стоит три бакса.  
— Мы начинающая, зато очень многообещающая юридическая фирма, — удивительно, но он правда в это верил. Джессика всегда немного завидовала его умению видеть только лучшее, всегда смотреть вперед.  
— Но сейчас у тебя неприятности, — обычно старые друзья находили ее, когда у них были неприятности.  
— Есть одно дело, — начал Мэтт. — Может ты знаешь кого-то, кто мог бы помочь.  
— Дай угадаю, ваша клиентка ищет частного детектива, который бы поймал ее муженька на горячем?  
— Если понадобиться, я буду знать, кому позвонить, но нет. Нам нужно кое-что другое. Немного посложнее. Послушай, Джесс, если бы...  
— Если бы это не было так важно, ты бы не просил. Я помню, ты хороший парень. Так что у тебя случилось?

Когда они учились в колледже, Мэтт написал для нее несколько занудных эссе. Поэтому она хотела ему помочь — вовсе не потому, что он ей все еще нравился. 

— Слышала про «Рэнд Индастриз»?

Разумеется, Джессика слышала про «Рэнд Индастриз». Ее глава был потрясающим красавчиком, филантроп-плейбой-миллиардер — вариант для тех, кого подташнивало от неуемного эго Тони Старка. И в отличие от Старка Рэнд жертвовал на благотворительность, а не изобретал Альтрона.

— Если твой друг Дэнни Рэнд, я готова тебе помочь. Все, что захочешь, если познакомишь меня с ним.

В конце концов Люк бы понял.

— План такой: ограбить «Рэнд Индастриз». 

Джессика не подала виду, что ее это хоть сколько-то удивило. На самом деле одно это предложение из уст Мэтта Мердока уже звучало удивительно. Интересно, что он скажет дальше.

— Нам нужен человек, который помог бы нам вломиться внутрь. Ну, по технической части. Обойти охранные системы и прочее.  
— Если твой друг действительно Дэнни Рэнд, почему бы ему просто не воспользоваться своим именным пропуском? — резонно спросил Джессика. — И, кстати, ты поэтому вспомнил обо мне? 

Джессика, конечно, умела пользоваться компьютером влазила в несколько полицейских баз, но не была знаменитым хакером. 

— Всё сложно, Джесс. И, нет. Я лишь подумал, что ты, ну, знаешь такого парня.

Точно, Джессика же всегда была той самой девушкой, которая встречалась с плохими парнями.

— Ну, конечно, — бросила она. — И, да, у меня есть один бывший, его звали... ммм…. о, Скотт! — Джесс вовремя бросила взгляд на Мэтта, чтобы возмутиться. — Вот только не надо, Мэтт, не надо сейчас ухмыляться. Немедленно сотри эту ухмылку со своего лица, ты ничего не знаешь о моей жизни! Да, мы пару раз встречались, пока он не угодил в тюрьму. И вообще, зайдём лучше внутрь, поищу тебе визитку.

Похоже, кофе сегодня ей не светило. Хотя Мэтт Мердок в ее кабинете — достойная альтернатива.

— Он грабитель? — странно, Мэтт сам попросил ее свести с таким парнем, а теперь в его голосе сквозило осуждение. Это она должна была возмутиться уже через секунду после того, как он заявил, что хочет ограбить «Рэнд Индастриз». Чертовы юристы.

— Он инженер-электрик, — Джессике понадобилось полчаса, чтобы разгрести мусор на столе, но визитку она все же нашла. — Работал в крутой конторе, а потом, ну, кое-что произошло. Его зовут Скотт Лэнг. Только, кажется, он завязал после тюрьмы. Решил снова стать хорошим парнем, понимаешь. Как обычно и бывает с хорошими ребятами после тюрьмы.  
— Честно говоря, не понимаю, — улыбнулся Мэтт и протянул руку, чтобы взять визитку.  
— Опять это твое суперслепое умение читать обычный текст? — усмехнулась Джессика. — Давай я сама наберу, мне он быстрее поверит. А то я тебя знаю, Мэтт, еще начнешь ему сразу с порога «здравствуйте, я Мэтт Мердок, из юридического агенства, хочу с вами обсудить вопрос ограбления крупной корпорации» и бла бла бла, — у Джессики плохо получалось пародировать Мэтта, но это всегда заставляло его смеяться.

Еще со времен колледжа — он просто не мог устоять. Хорошие были времена.

— Черт, — процедила Джессика, нажимай кнопку сброса звонка на телефоне. — Похоже, Скотт сменил номер. Глупо было надеяться, что он не решит забросить старые контакты.  
— Так это всё? И никак с ним не связаться?  
— Обижаешь, Мэтт, — уперев руку в бок, со всей уверенностью заявила Джессика. — Ты говоришь с лучшим детективом Нью-Йорка, я любого парня могу из под земли достать. Мне только нужно время. Пару дней, например. Давай встретимся в мотеле «У Шайи», знаешь такой? Он довольно близко от «Рэнд Индастриз» находится, всего в пяти или шести кварталах. Восьмой номер.  
— Спасибо, что согласилась помочь, — Мэтт, спохватившись, начал копаться в карманах пиджака и, наконец найдя желаемое, вручил Джесс бумажку со своим номером телефона. — Позвони, если что-то пойдет не так.  
— Эй, у меня всегда все идет по плану, Мэтт, — возмутилась Джессика и обратила внимание, что телефон был написан аккуратным женским почерком — похоже, у него все-таки была секретарша. А когда она снова подняла голову, чтобы сказать Мэтту еще пару ласковых на прощание, он уже испарился и так быстро, как это умели делать только адвокаты.

Придя в себя, Джессика поняла, что забыла спросить самое главное — если они замыслили серьезное дело, то какой у нее будет процент?

***  
— Услугу за услугу, так? — сказал Скотт, а потом сделал большой глоток из своей кружки. Глоток оказался слишком большим, а кофе — слишком горячим, почти огненным. Господи, они что у себя там, лаву кипящую в кофейники заливают на кухне? Как Китай в Америке представлен Чайна-Таунами, так у них тут филиал Адской Кухни?  
В общем, Скотт обжег себе весь рот, закашлялся, обжигая еще и горло и портя всем этим без сомнения очень серьезный и деловой момент.

Сэм Уилсон, сидевший напротив него, со вздохом потер переносицу.  
— «Услугу за услугу, так?» Это тебя где этому научили, Лэнг? В тюрьме, где ты мотал срок за ограбление?

Фу, как грубо, подумал Скотт, а потом подумал, что может стоит рассказать Соколу за что именно он сидел в тюрьме. Потом решил, что нет, не стоит. Героя героем делают поступки, а не слова. К тому же, Сэм был немного раздражен и на самом деле не хотел его обидеть.  
То есть, он это все сказал не специально.  
Ведь так?

— Я помог выследить этого вашего... Джона Сноу?  
— Потому что иначе о твоей попытке вломиться на базу «Новых Мстителей» стало известно кому не надо, и это чертовски бы усложнило тебе жизнь, Скотт.  
— Да почему наши отношения построены на шантаже, черт возьми! Это несправедливо.  
— Отношения? — переспросил Сэм, чуть склонив голову набок, и Скотт тяжело вздохнул. Нет ничего хуже, чем ситуация, когда твой юмор просто не стыкуется с чувством юмора другого человека, особенно если вы вместе выслеживаете амнезийную машину для убийств уже с полмесяца бок о бок.

Ну, нет, есть вещи и похуже: тюрьма, потеря опеки над дочерью, смерть, сортировка белья в прачечной, но конкретно в этот момент времени Скотт Лэнг почувствовал себя ужасно несчастным.  
— Послушай, мне правда нужна помощь. Или благословение. Или и то, и другое. Но если у вас есть координаты новой штаб-квартиры Гидры, то мне хватит и этого.  
— Зачем тебе? Ты же клялся и божился, что после нашей общей миссии ты завяжешь и положишь костюм на полку?

Перед Скоттом встала очень серьезная дилемма. С одной стороны, у Сэма могла быть информация, которую он так просто не смог бы получить от кого-то другого или украсть. То есть, он, конечно, хороший вор-инженер, но вламываться в голову другому человеку все же пока не научился.

С другой стороны, что-то подсказывало Скотту, что Хэнк будет не в восторге, если узнает, что о краже Частиц представителем Гидры стало известно за пределами их команды. Может, Хэнк будет настолько не в восторге, что с того момента, как он узнает об этом, за Скоттом будет следовать отряд муравьев-пуль, единственных муравьев, которые отказывались слушаться и его, и Хоуп, и подчинялись только Пиму.

Скотт вспомнил, насколько нечеловеческую боль он испытал от одного-единственного укуса, когда попытался заставить муравья-пулю что-то сделать, а потом вообразил, каково это — проснуться среди ночи, чтобы встать отлить, и наступить, слезая с кровати, на ковер из муравьев-пуль.

Брр, все же есть вещи куда хуже, чем смерть.

— Послушай, я не могу тебе рассказать, Сэм. Это — не моя тайна и несмотря на то, что ты славный мужик, пусть и выстроивший наши рабочие отношения на шантаже и угрозах, но я не могу тебе этого рассказать. И я понимаю, если ты не захочешь после этого со мной делиться той информацией, что у тебя есть.

К его удивлению, Сэм рассмеялся.

— О боже, Лэнг, слушай, — сказал он, снова устало потирая переносицу. — Если бы я знал, то сказал. Но боюсь, что знаю о Гидре сейчас столько же, сколько и ты. Без обид, чувак. А теперь, я думаю, ты должен пойти в мотель и как следует проспаться перед обратной дорогой. Ты как собираешься добраться на побережье — на автобусе или как нормальный парень на крылатом муравье?

Он сказал это совершенно серьезным тоном и Скотт, которого уже начинало клонить в сон, даже не понял сначала, что с этой фразой не так.

— Смешно, смешно, — пробормотал Скотт, а потом решил про себя, что ему все же Уилсона будет очень сильно не хватать. — Ладно, удачи вам с Капитаном. Жаль, что не удалось с ним увидеться, но может оно и к лучшему. Я, когда в школе учился, жутко волновался при встречах со всякими спортсменами и теле-актерами, которых к нам таскали на дни выбора профессии.  
— Тебя что, на них тошнило?  
— Нет, я падал в обморок, — Сэм уставился на него с видом, говорящим «Ты что, шутишь?», и хотелось бы Скотту действительно сейчас шутить.

Он тяжело вздохнул, махнул подзывая официантку и сказал:  
— Нет, я серьезно. А теперь представь как я падаю в обморок, вместо того, чтобы пожать руку Капитану Америка… Я не хотел бы, чтобы это было первое, что он обо мне вспоминал потом. Пусть лучше вспоминает меня как того славного парня, который зажал железную руку его амнезийному другу-убийце, после того, как этот амнезийный друг-убийца обтер им все стены и пол в той авто-мастерской, будь она не ладна.  
— Именно таким он тебя и запомнит. Спасибо еще раз, Скотт.

Они пожали друг другу руки, и Скотт сказал, прежде чем подняться изо стола:  
— Береги себя там, ну и если надо будет кого-то снова выследить и поймать, или что-нибудь откуда-то стащить, то ты знаешь, кого тебе звать. Хотя разумеется, я планирую положить костюм на полку и больше к нему никогда не притрагиваться.  
— Эй, ты хоть сам веришь в то, что говоришь?  
— Нет, но ведь в это и весь смысл?

— Так ладно, как все прошло, Скотт, мы уже едем домой, или мы остаемся в городе, я покупаю нам билеты в первый класс на ближайший самолет, или мы как Скуби-банда поедем на фургончике через всю Америку? Только скажи, что мы будем делать дальше, Скотт, и я как зверь, как молния, как настоящий гепард помчусь помогать тебе с этим делом, даже если тебе просто потребуется принести ролик туалетной бумаги, Скотт, я серьезно. Я готов как никогда!

Скотт покосился на мирно спящих на спальниках в обнимку Ти Ая и Курта, а потом перевел взгляд на Луиса, нервно прихлопывающего себя по коленкам.

— Сколько ты выпил энергетиков и кофе?  
— Я не считал, Скотт. Кому вообще нужны все эти цифры, когда ты можешь жить вечно, не смыкая глаз, не зная усталости и жалить как пчела? Так вот, как мы поедем? Если на автобусе, то я — готов. Просто по-бойскаутски готов. Просто скажи, и мы рванем ракетой обратно на побережье. Доберемся туда через пару дней, если стартуем прямо сейчас, да даже если не сейчас, я всегда смогу выжать из своей малышки нужную скорость, Скотт, просто надо что-то решать, это же самое время!

«Я в этом не сомневаюсь,» — подумал про себя Скотт. Потом осторожно расстегнул худи и задрал на себе майку. Луис уставился на посиневшую гематому, в которую превратились его ребра и живот, и присвистнул:  
— Он тебя словно в свою боксерскую грушу грушу превратил, Скотт. У тебя точно ничего не сломано?  
— Дышать больновато, но в первые дни в тюрьме было куда хуже, если вспомнишь. Думаю, пара трещин, ничего серьезного. Надо замотаться.  
— Я помогу! — сказал с готовностью Луис. Потом они заметили старушку с фиолетовыми волосами, аккуратно уложенными в прическу в духе пятидесятых. Пожилая леди очень внимательно смотрела на них через лобовое стекло, явно раздумывая: стоит ей вызывать полицию или нет.

Скотт и Луис ей натуженно улыбнулись.

— Оттарань тачку в место поспокойнее, — все так же продолжая улыбаться, сказал тихо Скотт.  
— Ага, — ответил ему Луис и дружелюбно помахал старушке. Та нахмурилась и быстро зашагала от фургончика прочь, доставая из своей аккуратной дамской сумочки телефон.  
— Гони, — сказал Скотт, сгоняя улыбку со своего лица.  
Дважды повторять Луису ему не пришлось.

***  
Просыпаться на диване было чертовски непривычно.

Последние несколько ночей Скотт и вовсе не спал, перебиваясь несколькими минутами полудремы во время их переброса с места на место. Сэм Уилсон отлично справлялся с дефицитом сна, но для него, бывшего армейца, это было скорее привычкой, чем серьезным испытанием, как у Скотта. Как он вообще выжил в том поединке с Зимним Солдатом? Спишем на везучесть, ну и еще на то, что все тренировки по изменению размеров тела были действительно не зря, хотя если бы он был один, то зацепить прессом руку Солдату было бы куда сложнее.

Но факт оставался фактом — если бы Скотт был бодрым и выспавшимся, то половины бы синяков на его теле попросту бы не было.

Так что, вива эль шестичасовой полноценный сон на продавленном мотельном диване.  
Хорошо, что в нем ничего не водилось, кроме выпиравших из-под обтрепанной и некогда темно-синей обивки пружин.  
Пружины — не клопы, и их как-то он во сне пережить смог.

Номер в мотеле был еще более хреновым, чем тот, в котором они жили с Луисом до судьбоносного вечера, в который Скотт отправился грабить Хэнка Пима. Но зато тут никто не устраивал техно-вечеринки этажом ниже, от музыки которых у них обычно вибрировали стены и пол. Ну а с орущим постоянно за стенкой телевизором можно было как-то смириться, да и жила там, судя по тому, что за стенкой постоянно крутили старые голливудские фильмы и «Даллас», безобидная старушка, у которой сбоил слуховой аппарат или вовсе его не было. Такой тип соседей Скотту Лэнгу нравился всегда — он был самым спокойным и безопасным.

А именно это — покой и безопасность — им и были необходимы после нескольких недель погони по всей стране за Зимним Солдатом.

Блин, что за прозвище-то! И ему еще когда-то не нравился Человек-Муравей.  
В общем Скотт проснулся как раз на середине «Джентльмены предпочитают блондинок» и понял, что никогда еще не чувствовал себя настолько живым. И пусть каждая клетка его тела была словно пропитана болью, а острая пружина настойчиво колола задницу справа, но на самом деле он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько охренительно.

«Вот что с людьми делает несколько часов спокойного полноценного сна,» — подумал Скотт, пытаясь приподняться на диване. Шевелиться было, конечно, дискомфортно, но когда его дубасила Хоуп, то было как-то еще хуже.  
— И тем не менее, — сказал Скотт, слезая с дивана, — я жив и чувствую себя ох... оаоаоа... что за черт!

Конечно же, правая нога затекла от неудобной позы для сна до такого состояния, что Скотт даже не заметил, что она затекла, пока не попытался встать. Он не удержал равновесия и шмякнулся об пол.

— Скотт, мужик, чо как?  
Ти Ай возник в дверях гостиной. К животу он прижимал большую пузатую кастрюлю и по ее весьма винтажному дизайну Скотт предположил, что ее он мог одолжить у их соседки, любящей смотреть телек на максимуме круглые сутки  
Хотя нет, скорее всего ее одолжил Луис. Точно, Луис даже черта мог уговорить сигануть в собственный котел.

Что уж стоит какую-то милую старушку уговорить поделиться кухонной утварью.

— Изучаю местное половое покрытие. И мой детальный осмотр с этой точки позволяет мне утверждать, что последний раз линолеум здесь меняли сразу после войны.  
— В Заливе что ли? — настороженно глянул на него Ти Ай.  
— Нет, Второй Мировой. Ох, ладно, — Скотт ухватился рукой за край дивана, а потом все же смог себя приподнять и на край дивана усадить. Он принялся разминать ногу, под встревоженным взглядом Ти Ая.  
— Нет, я в норме, просто плохое периферическое обращение иногда подкидывает такие вот подлянки.  
— Круто, будешь, кстати, блинчики? Это единственное, что я могу сейчас приготовить, но зато я туда вкладываю всю свою душу и щепотку корицы.  
— Я в деле, — сказал Скотт, все еще морщась. Но ногу наконец стало немного отпускать и спустя пару минут он все же смог встать с дивана и, немного прихрамывая на правую ногу, и морщась от боли, которая всплескивалась в его теле, как вода в стакане от каждого его шага, вышел следом за Ти Аем на кухню.

Кухня была, как и во всех подобных местах, просто микроскопической, но на ней все равно нашлось место для них четверых.

Четверых.

Так, стоп, а я себя посчитал?  
Кажется, нет. Сейчас посчитают.  
Итак, на чем я там остановился в своем внутреннем монологе?  
Кухня была, как и во всех таких мотелях, просто микроскопической, ну как для муравьев кухня, но тем не менее, на ней сейчас хватило место всем нам пятерым.  
Пятерым.  
Так, стоп, но нас же четверо.  
Женщина, сидевшая на табурете спиной ко входу, обернулась, и Скотт привалился спиной к дверному косяку, потому что уж ее он точно не ожидал увидеть здесь и сейчас, сидящей на кухне в обшарпанном мотеле вместе с его командой.  
— Привет, Джесс, — сказал он ей. — Давно не виделись.

— Человек-Муравей, серьезно? — спросила Джессика, и Скотт бросил осуждающий взгляд в сторону ребят. Парни виновато развели руками — ну, ты знаешь, чел, надо же было как-то развлекать твою подружку.

Джесс, тем времени, продолжила:  
— Никогда бы не подумала, что изменить свою жизнь к лучшему — значит стать супергероем.  
— Мне с дочкой разрешили видеться, — не в тему похвастался Скотт. С Джессикой всегда было так — тебе не нужно было извиняться за то, что ты сидел в тюрьме или то, что вы расстались в итоге, но стоило извиниться за то, что ты стал супергероем. 

— Круто, — Джессика искренне ему улыбнулась. Пронесло. Ну, почти. — Хотя я бы не сказала, что у тебя такой уж маленький.  
— Имя Гигант было занято, — возразил Скотт. Все почему-то думали, что это очень смешная шутка. — Я уделал одного Шершня.  
— Отлично! А не хочешь поквитаться с еще одной злодейской корпорацией? Хороший процент, никаких последствий.  
— Я не полезу еще раз к Старку, — сразу открестился Скотт. Пим несколько раз намекал, что не прочь вернуть еще кое-какие совместные разработки, принадлежавшие еще Говарду, но Скотт больше не велся. 

— Это не Старк, и, погоди, еще раз? Хотя, нет, давай об этом ты мне позже расскажешь. Сейчас о деле, — Джессика была приятно поражена, какой насыщенной стала жизнь у Скотта после тюрьмы. Ей даже стало обидно, что он не нашел времени связаться с ней.

— У друга моего друга бандиты отжали компанию. Он хочет кое-что оттуда захватить. Нужен спец.  
— Что за компания? 

Скотт, конечно, завязал, но он обещал Кэсси в подарок новую железную дорогу. Да и бандиты, захватывающие чужие корпорации — его профиль. Правое дело.

— «Рэнд Индастриз».  
— О-о-о-о-о, ты должен на это пойти, Скотт. Соглашайся, чувак! — Скотт слышал название впервые, но судя по лицу Луиса, дело было верняк. — Но есть небольшая проблемка.  
— Что еще за проблемка, Луис?  
— Как бы так сказать… — впервые в жизни Скотт наблюдал за тем, как Луис старательно подбирал слова. Обычно болтовня давалась ему на раз-два, но, похоже, проблемка была вовсе не такой уж небольшой, раз вызвала такие затруднения.  
Ему на помощь пришел Ти Ай:  
— Все дело в тачке, чувак.  
— Дело в тачке? — повторил Скотт, переводя взгляд с Луиса на Ти Ая и обратно. — И что не так с тачкой?  
— Пока ты дрых, мы тут с ребятами решили провернуть небольшое дельце, Скотт, никакой мокрухи, только чистое и обычное ограбление, все было на мази, мне кузина моя это дело подкинула, сказала: все легче легкого, Луис, приезжаете, забираете, уезжаете. Все должно было пройти под чистую!  
— Так, Луис, давай только по делу, что с тачкой?  
— Ну мы приехали, — казалось, Луис только начал говорить, но нет. Дальше от него не последовало ни одного слова.  
— И? — протянул Скотт. Черт возьми, что там произошло с тачкой? Если бы их повязали на деле, они бы сейчас не тусовались на этой кухне, так? Они бы сейчас сидели за решеткой, последним звонком позвонили бы ему, Скотту, и ему пришлось бы их оттуда вытаскивать. Так что же там случилось?  
— Скотт, прости, братан, я вот сам не ожидал, что так выйдет, — Луис все тянул и тянул кота за яйца, ударяя себя в грудь кулаком и чуть ли не пустив слезу.

На помощь, теперь уже Скотту, снова пришел Ти Ай, положивший руку на плечо Луиса и со всем своим спокойствием заявивший:  
— Угнали у нас тачку, Скотт. Прямо из под носа. Какая-то шпана, к вечеру уже наиграются, бросят где-то на задворках, найдем ее и все будет как по маслу.

У Скотта аж от сердца отлегло. И снова стало тяжело, когда Луис, чертовски воодушевившись, заговорил:  
— Но! У моей сестры есть подружка, у подружки незасвеченная тачка, только с конвейера, а ее свояк стырил крутые номера — хоть у Башни Мстителей паркуйся. Так вот, возьмешь меня в дело и я отвезу тебя и эту сексапильную брюнетку хоть прямо щас.  
— Один процент, — отрезала Джессика. — От моей доли.  
— Пять, ты не видела тачку. Как короли поедем.  
— Полтора.  
— Три с половиной, — не сдавался Луис. Скотт думал, что ставил все же на Джессику. Прости, бро. Интересно, почему никто не считал проценты от его доли? Окей, они были его друзьями, но Скотт не собирался подавать им идеи.  
— Два процента и точка, и то только из-за сексапильной брюнетки!  
— Два с половиной процента и автограф Рэнда, — не сдавался Луис. Скотт не мог поверить: чувак реально так крут, что стоит одного процента от доли?  
— Будет тебе автограф, — подмигнула Джессика. — Давай, подгоняй свою крутую тачку. 

***  
Приятель Джессики был адвокатом — после тюряги и развода Скотт на дух не переносил адвокатов, но Джессика клялась, что он свой парень и точно ему понравится. Луис заверял, что адвокат клевого чувака Рэнда стопудов нормальный парень, но Скотту все равно как-то неуютно было. Особенно когда он увидел того адвоката — высокий, рыжий, такой крутой, что в дешевом мотеле сидит в модных очках. Нужно было представиться. Тем более, с адвокатом сидели какие-то незнакомые типы, и самому адвокату Джессика очаровательно улыбалась.

— Привет! — поздоровался Скотт. — Я Скотт, Человек-Муравей.

Все замерли. Чернокожий парень со здоровенными бицухами показал ему большой палец. Красавчик-блондин поднялся, чтобы пожать ему руку.

— Я Железный Кулак, но можешь звать меня Дэнни, а этот слепой парень со мной — Сорвиголова, хоть и всячески это отрицает. Именно мою корпорацию мы и будем грабить. Круто, что мое предложение тебя заинтересовало. 

Рыжий адвокат, оказавшийся Сорвиголовой, явно закатил под очками глаза:  
— Дэнни, я уже сколько раз тебе говорил…  
— Да-да, «я не Сорвиголова». Тебе пора эти слова печатать на футболках, Мэтт. 

— Если он Сорвиголова, то я вам нафига? — спросил Скотт. — Я читал, что Сорвиголова умеет всякие крутые ниндзя-штуки.  
— Ты Сорвиголова и ты мне ничего не сказал? — потрясенно выпалила Джессика, ткнув Мэтту в грудь. — Давно не виделись, Джесс, как дела, Джесс, есть дельце, Джесс. И ни слова о своём супергеройском альтер-эго, конечно же!  
— Черт тебя подери, Дэнни, — через плечо Джесс сквозь зубы процедил он Рэнду. — Джесс, это пустые фантазии, я вовсе не...  
— Ой да конечно! — на этот раз пришла очередь Джессики закатывать глаза. — Мы тут все свои, Мэтт. Хотя бы ради нашей дружбы мог сказать правду.  
— Просто не пришлось к слову, — попытался оправдаться Мэтт. — Я собирался тебе рассказать.  
— Да ну? — она обвела взглядом комнату и вдруг задержала взгляд на чернокожем парне с бицухой. На фоне раздался победный возглас Дэнни: «я так и знал!» Но парень, на котором Джесс задержала свой взгляд. Кажется, он был не особо-то разговорчив, а еще, кажется, они знали друг друга  
.  
— Скажи, что тебе взяли в долю, потому что ты проставил им выпивку в баре, а Люк?  
— Именно, — вмешался Дэнни Рэнд. — Мы пили в баре у Люка и тип такое дело, он предложил нам помочь. У него есть пара корешей. Ничего такого.  
— Ты был и раньше знаком с Дэнни Рэндом?  
— Секция дзюдо, — тут же вмешался Дэнни. — В школе. Ездили вместе на соревнования.  
— Были в одной уличной банде, — поправил его Люк. Голос его звучал так же внушительно, как выглядели его бицепсы. — Дэнни мне адвоката нанял, чтобы по досрочному выйти.  
— Тут кажется, влезть куда-то надо было? — вмешался Скотт. Происходящее подозрительно напоминало семейные разборки. Может, стоило оставить Джесс, Люка и мистера Рэнда наедине, чтобы они могли уладить все свои разногласия? 

— Да, ниндзя-штуковины не всегда спасают, — развел руками Мэтт. — Особенно, когда твои противники — рой ниндзя. Мы искали хакера, но если вы действительно Человек-Муравей, то…  
— Это еще круче, — тут же подхватил Дэнни. — Ниндзя больно херачат — ну, если сигналка сработает, так они и прилетают сразу. Когда я был директором, мне нравилось, что у меня такая крутая охранная система. И сигналка правда крутая. А потом дела пошли как-то не очень.

Присмотревшись, Скотт заметил у Мэтта и Дэнни следы выцветающих синяков. Только полные идиоты полезли бы в большую корпорацию, не обезвредив системы защиты. С другой стороны в подобной дерзости было что-то подкупающее. 

Скотт их понимал. Когда твою жизнь рушат какие-то пиздюки, ты особо не церемонишься. 

— Насколько сложная сигналка-то? Кто тебе ее делал?  
— Да какой-то хер из «Пим Индастриз», лысый такой. Говорил, ни одна блоха не проскользнет. Ты его знаешь же. Я к Тони Старку хотел заказ сделать, но Джерин сказал, что он спасает мир со Мстителями, ему не до меня.

Иногда Скотту казалось, что Тони Старк его просто преследовал. Хотя нет, в этом его убеждал Хэнк Пим. У Хэнка была старческая паранойя, что правительство следит за ним и положило глаз на его разработки.

Хоуп говорила, что основания были — несколько раз они ловили шпионов, пытавшихся достать прототип частиц Пима и костюма Осы. Скотт не стал ей говорить, что хранит свой костюм в ванной сразу за стиралкой. Даже агенты ЩИТа не рискнули бы туда сунуться, потому что чуть ниже обычно валялись грязные носки.

— Ты мог бы уменьшиться и выключить сигнализацию?  — предложила Джесс.  
— Люк и Дэнни займут места охранников,  — предложил Мэтт.  — Я могу зайти в здание как адвокат мистера Рэнда. Там сейчас большая юридическая головоломка, кому принадлежит компания.  
— Ты подал на бандитов, отжавших компанию в суд?  
— Дэниел Рэнд законопослушный парень. Просто это не всегда срабатывает, поэтому Железному Кулаку тоже находится работенка.  
— Мне нужен поэтажный план здания, все камеры, датчики — все, что найдешь. И думаю, что мы должны позвонить одному моему корешу. И еще один нас подбросит на тачке на место за небольшой процент.  
— Вместе взламывали что-то? — предположил Дэнни.  
— Не многовато корешей? — недобро спросил Люк. — Для одного дела. Мне это не нравится. Мы даже не знаем, как парня зовут и кто за него ручается.  
— Он друг моего бывшего, — отрезала Джессика. — И я за него ручаюсь.  
— Ниндзя хватит на всех, — вздохнул Мэтт. — Очень-очень много ниндзя.  
— Она за меня поручилась, все слышали? — довольно заявил Скотт.

И в этот момент, в дверь аккуратно постучали.  
— Вы кого-то ждете? — спросила настороженно Джессика. Люк и Дэнни переглянулись. Мэтту это было сложно сделать по понятным причинам.  
— Обслуживание в номер? — предположил Скотт. — Хотя стоп. Это скорее всего Луис, наш водитель, он неугомонный парень, ну знаете, проблема с вниманием, все дела, этот бич всех школьников Америки, хотя он давно не школьник, — Скотт осекся и понял, что сказал слишком много всего и совершенно зря. Плюс Люк смотрел на него очень недобро.

Кажется Скотт ему не нравился и поручительство Джесс ничего не изменило.

— Короче, я открою дверь, — сказал Скотт, подходя обратно к входной двери, — Слушай, Луис, мы же договорились, что ты…  
Скотт осекся, потому что за порогом стоял вовсе не Луис.

«Так, все хреново,» — пронеслось у него в голове, но Сэму Уилсону он все же натянуто улыбнулся, прежде чем захлопнуть перед его носом дверь.

Сэм только успел выкрикнуть «Лэнг, что за…», но дверь обрубила его фразу и вообще лучше ему не заходить в штаб-квартиру группы, которая планировала ограбление во имя благого дела конечно же, но все же ограбление.

Сэм и так держал его, в не прямом слава богу смысле, за яйца из-за ограбления штаб-квартиры Новых Мстителей и Скотт только-только от этого себя очистил. И вот, снова. Ну и еще все остальные. Опять же, в этот раз уже все они подставятся, а не только он один.

В общем, не стоило переводить их отношения с Уилсоном на более серьезный уровень, хотя он и отличный мужик, но, черт…

— Скотт? Ты в порядке, потому что ты - вспотел.  
— Все окей, — Скотт вымученно улыбнулся Джессике. — Приступ сенной лихорадки… Только она от муравьев. Муравьев-пуль! Да, я с ними не лажу, маленькие засранцы.  
— Там ведь не твой друг Луис, за дверью? — спросил вдруг Мердок, и Скотт скрипнул зубами. Черт, он меня насквозь видит, ну так нельзя, подумал он.

— На пару минут отойду, — сказал он, решительно открывая дверь и выходя из номера. Кажется Люк что-то сказал ему вслед, но Скотт не расслышал.

— Так, Сэм, что происходит?  
— Это ты мне скажи, Скотт, — Уилсон сложил руки на грули и требовательно на него посмотрел.  
— Ты что, следишь за мной?  
— В целях твоей безопасности, честное слово.  
— Это вмешательство в личную жизнь, между прочим. Ты как чертово ЦРУ. А что, если бы я тут не в скрэббл с друзьями играл, а у меня было бы свидание? А тут ты со своим жучком…  
— Во-первых, не играешь ты тут в скрэббл, потому что я не заметил фишек и один из парней там — слепой как крот.  
— Может мы играли в скрэббл на Брайле! — возмутился Скотт, но Сэм покачал головой, мол, кому ты тут лапшу вешаешь, чувак.  
— Во-вторых, я знаю всех твоих друзей, так что это — не твои друзья… И в-третьих, не было никаких жучков, Скотт.  
— Тогда, прости, милый. Надо было предупредить тебя. Обещаю, что я больше никогда-никогда так с тобой не поступлю, — чтобы сделать свое раскаяние еще более убедительным для полицейского патруля, что внимательно за ним следил со своего места на самом краю спортивной площадки перед мотелем, Скотт ласково коснулся щеки Сэма своей ладонью.

Да. Идеально. Вот теперь они и правда со стороны выглядели как разбирающаяся со своими отношениями парочка.

Сэм настолько опешил, что ничего в ответ не сказал. Поэтому Скотт продвинулся к нему так, что копам с их угла обзора должно было показаться, что он Сэма примирительно целует, и очень тихо сказал:  
— Там копы. Так что нам лучше не светиться. Предлагаю отойти и я тебе все расскажу. Идет?  
— Ага, потому что я вообще-то вышел на парня, работающего на Гидру. И вместе с тем, на одну из корпораций в Гарлеме. «Рэнд Индастриз», и еще он сейчас в городе.

В голове у Скотта что-то щелкнуло.  
Ну, не могло ему так везти.

— Так как ты меня нашел?  
— Мой дрон Редвинг это сделал.  
— Дрон? — чуть было не рассмеялся Скотт. — Я думал, что у тебя ручной сокол, Уилсон. Я немного разочарован.  
— Ну, прости. И кстати, прекрати меня так интимно обнимать. Патруль уехал.

— Это — Сэм Уилсон и он идет с нами в дело, — сказал Скотт, открывая дверь и вталкивая Сэма в номер, — Я за него поручаюсь.  
— Он что, твой бывший? — язвительно спросил Люк.  
— Нет, он всего лишь друг Капитана Америка, но не бывший, а настоящий, а еще он — Мститель, а еще — ему есть что рассказать про «Рэнд Индастриз». Давай, Сэм, — Скотт дружески похлопал его по спине, — твой выход.  
Кажется в этой комнате теперь его ненавидели все, кроме, быть может Мэтта Мердока, но к такому положению вещей Скотт Лэнг был привычен.  
***  
Это был отличный план. В смысле нет ничего легче того, что ты уже один раз делал. Скотт испытал легкое дежа вю, когда посмотрел на план этажей и коммуникаций «Рэнд Индастриз». Кажется, все крупные корпорации делались под копирку. Джессика сказала, что это называется хай-тек. 

В прошлый раз у него получилось и теперь выйдет. Дэнни потирал ушибы и клялся, что это как пять пальцев  — когда у них есть Скотт, зашибенный спец. И у них была команда — круче, чем у Тома Круза. Мэтт, Джессика, Луис, Люк, Дэнни и сам Скотт. Ах да, ещё и Сэм. 

Скотт думал позвонить Хоуп, но тогда бы пришлось объясняться с Хэнком, поэтому он решил оставить этот вариант на самый крайний случай.

Однако засада была ещё в том, что, по словам Сэма за новыми владельцами «Рэнд Индастриз» могла стоять еще и Гидра. Так что, возможно, стоило позвать Мстителей, но тут уже воспротивился сам Сэм.  
— То, что вы хотите сделать, — начал тогда он.  
— Мы хотим сделать, — поправил его Скотт. Сэм стрельнул в него суровым взглядом.  
— Хорошо, мы хотим сделать. Это ограбление, Скотт. Если мы позовем Мстителей — они не просто заберут у нас это дело, но еще и посадят вас всех в тюрьму для суперзлодеев и, поверь мне, Скотт, ты не хочешь там оказаться.  
— А что, есть специальная тюрьма для суперзлодеев? — с огнем в глазах вмешалась Джессика. — Круто. А я всё гадала, куда вы запихали Тони Старка после этой еболы с Альтроном.

В этот раз Сэм сурово посмотрел уже на Джессику, но ей было не привыкать к таким взглядам.  
— Вы ведь посадили Старка под замок, да? Нью-Йорк может спать спокойно?  
— Это секретная информация, — выдохнул Сэм.  
Джесс скорчила недовольное лицо и успела шепнуть Дэнни на ухо: «конечно, не посадили, он же им бабки платит».

Словом, их было шестеро, и, при хорошем стечении обстоятельств, никому бы не пришлось вступать в драку. Скотт, уменьшившись в размерах, должен был пробраться в здание, отключить сигнализацию, потом сообщить остальным, что путь свободен, а дальше уже они обшарили бы «Рэнд Индастриз» с ног до головы в поисках документа и втихую свалили бы.

Идеальный план, не правда ли, что могло пойти не так?

***  
Так ладно, на самом деле: все могло пойти не так.  
И, с другой сторон, все также могло быть и хуже.  
Например, как на Хеликериере. А Сэм прекрасно помнил Хеликериер и яростно хотел бы его забыть.

— Скотт, мать твою, куда ты делся!  
Ему стало в какой-то момент все равно на тайну личности Человека-Муравья. Да. В жопу тайну личности, потому что ниндзя лезли на них как мотыльки на свет и, рассказывай ему кто-то такое, Сэм бы решил, что ему нагло врут в лицо.

Но никакого вранья.

Он ушел мастерски от очередного сюрикена и смел крылом самого ближнего к нему ниндзя.

— Спасибо, бро, — Люк показал ему большой палец, а потом принялся раскручивать одолженную у очередного ниндзя цепь с крюком у себя над головой. Оказывается, он управлялся эти так же хорошо, как и их противники.  
Ну и славно, потому что Сэма уже тошнило от кун-фу.

— Лэнг, куда ты...а, черт!  
Его оглушило то ли бомбочкой, то ли еще какой-то херней, и Сэму стало от себя досадно. Он закашлялся, давясь собственными слезами, чувствуя себя так, словно его вот-вот вытошнит собственными легкими.

Так. Надо... больше...воздуха.

Чья-то сильная рука подняла Сэма с пола, а потом швырнула вверх. Не подрассчитала силы броска, и поэтому Сэма чертовски больно приложило о потолок.  
Ну, попал под дружеский огонь, зато в голове вроде бы немного прояснилось.

— Я беру сотню справа, а ты берешь сотню слева, идет, малышка?  
— Ну-ка, — Джессика оказалась спиной спине к Люку Кейджу, — Прекратил тут командовать. Просто не подпускай их к нам достаточно близко, а я поиграю этими парнями в пижамах в боулинг. Как ты думаешь, если я буду закидывать их телами собственных приятелей — это их здорово деморализует?  
— Не попробуешь и не узнаешь!  
— Эй, меня к себе возьмете?  — крикнул Сэм, пикируя вниз. Ниндзя вокруг них перестраивались, может получая неслышимые для них приказы их главного, но Сэму было плевать.

— Ты страхуешь нас с воздуха. У тебя есть какие-то резиновые пули или прочая херь, потому что вроде бы мы хорошие ребята и никого не убиваем, — Люк утер тыльной стороной ладони пот с шеи, — А?  
— Электрошок, парализующие пули. Снотворное, — отчитался привычно Сэм. Его все еще волновало исчезновение Лэнга, но в конце концов парень, выдержавший спарринг с Зимним Солдатом и вышедший из него почти победителем, не пропадет и в толпе ниндзя.

— Отлично, — сказала Джессика, стягивая волосы в жгут, — тогда просто не давай им до меня добраться.  
— С рождеством, сладенькие! — выкрикнул Люк, прежде чем ниндзя кинулись на них в атаку.

Сэм Уилсон воспарил под потолок, опуская визоры, и стал делать то, что получалось у него лучше всего: парить и атаковать с воздуха.  
Люк оказался прав  — это правда тянуло на Рождество для таких ребят, как они.

***  
— Думал, всё будет так просто, Дэнни? — заговорил бугай, едва они с Мэттом замерли в дверях, шокированные такой встречей. Вернее, шокирован был один только Дэнни: он, конечно, подозревал, что Мать Журавлей не оставит Рэнд Индастриз под присмотром одних лишь только ниндзя, просто не ожидал, что главным боссом здесь окажется именно этот парень.

— Знаешь его? — спросил Мэтт, изо всех сил стараясь оценить сильные и слабые стороны их будущего противника. Казалось бы: двое против одного, они точно должны выйти победителями в этой схватке. Вот только почему-то Мэтт никкак не мог заставить себя в это поверить. От этого бугая веяло не просто опасностью. Он пах смертью.

— В каком-то смысле, — тихо ответил ему Дэнни и уже громче. — Не ожидал, что Мать Журавлей так низко тебя ценит, Давос. Поставить всего лишь охранником какой-то высотки в Нью Йорке, невелика честь.

Давос рассмеялся, громко и утробно, его смех был подобен грохоту снежной лавины.

— Не она меня назначила сюда, Дэнни, — и Мэтт, и Дэнни почувствовали, что Давос сделал первый шаг, решив перейти к наступлению. — Я вызвался сам, лишь бы получить возможность размазать твое недостойное лицо по земле и раз и навсегда доказать, что сила досталась тебе по нелепой случайности. Она должна была стать моей!

Давос взревел как дикий зверь и всем своим весом набросился на Дэнни. Мэтт был готов к атаке (на самом деле нет, он просто думал, что был готов), но ему это ничем не помогло: этот бугай, похоже, считал его за мелкую сошки и даже не думал с ним драться. Единственный, кто его интересовал — это был Дэнни Рэнд, Железный Кулак, если быть точнее.

— Взял с собой напарника, потому что знаешь, что не сможешь одолеть меня в одиночку, а, Дэнни? — прогромыхал Давос, одним взмахом руки скидывая с себя Мэтта, когда тот попытался взять его за шею взахват. Мэтт больно врезался в дубовый стол, стоящий в конце кабинета и, перевернувшись на нем, плашмя упал на пол.

— Мэ… рвиголова! — вовремя сообразив, крикнул Дэнни, в очередной раз блокируя удар Давоса. — Прости, брат, но тебе лучше не вмешиваться в это. Найди доверенность и вали отсюда! Это уже не твоя битва, чувак!

Мэтт что-то невнятно простонал в ответ: подняться на ноги прямо сейчас было трудно. Все, что он смог — это сесть более-менее прямо, скрывшись за столом от происходящей в офисе драки, да наблюдать за течением битвы. Ему не нужны были глаза, чтобы знать, как там все идет.

— Как заботливо с твоей стороны, — Давос продолжал наступать, и улыбка-оскал все никак не сходила с его лица. — Вот только нужная вам бумажка находится при мне, Дэнни. Тебе придется обойти меня, чтобы ее получить.  
— Да неужели, — услышав эти слова, Дэнни неожиданно оскалился в ответ. — Тогда я обойду тебя, Давос, я побеждал тебя в наших предыдущих схватках и в этот раз ничего не изменится, — теперь он уже не защищался, а наступал сам, тесня Давоса от двери в глубь кабинета.  
— Ты не должен был стать Железным Кулаком, Дэнни! Этот титул был подло украден твоей семьей и я, Стальной Змий, положу конец вашей тирании!  
— Скажи уже что-нибудь новенькое, — он, казалось, подгадал нужный момент для удара, но в тот момент, когда он замахнулся, Давос его опередил, и Дэнни отлетел в угол, сбив спиной висящую на стене картину.  
— Неплохо, — откашлявшись, сказал Дэнни, утирая с губы кровь. — Но слабовато, Стальной Змий.

Он с такой легкостью вскочил на ноги, что Мэтт не смог сдержать вздох удивления. В Дэнни что-то словно изменилось, он это чувствовал. Когда они бились вместе раньше, ему показалось, что Рэнд, конечно, сильный противник, раз смог так долго продержаться против ниндзя, но все-таки имел свои слабости. Та сила, которая исходила от Дэнни сейчас, делала его другим. Еще сильнее, еще выносливее.

Мэтт ждал, что после такого удара Дэнни потребуется время, чтобы перевести дух, но Рэнд кинулся в драку так, как будто никто не сбивал его с ног. Как будто удар Давоса и правда был слабым, с чем Мэтт никак не мог согласиться.

Если бы ему довелось столкнуться с такой силой, то перелома ребер и внутреннего кровотечения было бы не миновать, однако с Дэнни такого не случилось. Давос всего лишь откинул его назад, а он уже оказался не в силах подняться обратно на ноги, чтобы продолжать бой. Так насколько же тогда на самом деле силен этот Дэнни Рэнд?

Он сидел на полу и изо всех сил вслушивался в их сердцебиения. Тяжелое и быстрое — у Давоса, и на удивление спокойное и равномерное — у Дэнни. Бой был неравным, и Мэтт точно знал, кто выйдет из него победителем. Он не раз слышал подобное соотношение сердцебиений во время боя. Чаще всего — во время тренировок со Стиком.

Этот старик учил Мэта контролировать собственные эмоции, слушать движения противника, предугадывать его действия. Во время тренировок сердцебиение Стика всегда было спокойным, тогда как сердце Мэтта стучалось в бешеном ритме. И ему никогда не удавалось победить старика.

Мэтт улыбнулся: давай, Железный Кулак. Давай, выруби этого тупорылого идиота, заберем документ, найдем Скотта и выберемся уже из этой ниндзя-рубки. Когда датчики Лэнга перестали реагировать на сигналы, они забеспокоились. А когда Мэтт услышал, что в «Рэнд Индастриз» завязалась драка, то он без малейшего сомнения приказал всем немедленно атаковать здание.  
Он, слепой чувак без сверхсилы Джессики и Люка, без волшебного Кулака Дэнни или крыльев Сэма. Приказал всем этим ребятам идти в бой, потому что они не могли видеть то, что видел он.

Они оставили Сэма и Люка с Джесс на нижних этажах, вместе с Дэнни став прорываться вверх. Мэтт пытался разобрать во всей этой суматохе хотя бы голос Лэнга, но даже для него это было невозможно. Скотт пропал со всех радаров.

А потом они наткнулись на этого Давоса, и теперь Мэтт подпирает спиной ящики стола, а Дэнни в очередной раз доказывает, что он не зря получил звание Железного Кулака. Что это, кстати, значит вообще? Он что, сражался со всеми подряд за звание сильнейшего из сильнейших и победил?

— Эй, — Дэнни тряс его за плечо. — Эй-эй, Сорвиголова, не отрубайся, чувак. Нам ещё надо выбраться отсюда.

Очнувшись от обморока, Мэтт замотал головой, пытаясь снова почувствовать пространство вокруг себя. Похоже, Дэнни всё-таки вышел победителем из этой битвы. Ну, или это были уже посмертные галлюцинации, потому что Мэтт не таил надежды, что Давос оставит его в живых.

— Вставай давай, — Дэнни подхватил его под руку за спину и рывком поднял с пола. — Документ у меня. Сэм и Люк нашли Скотта, так что нам осталось только пробить себе дорогу через толпу ниндзя, и мы наконец-то свалим из этого богом проклятого места.  
— Эй, — усмехнулся Мэтт. — Это же твоя компания.  
— Все ненавидят свою работу, это нормально!  
— Не все, — Мэтт рассмеялся. — Только ты.

***  
Дэнни сказал, что медитация поможет ему быстрее заживить собственные раны, и только поэтому Мэтт согласился остаться с ним один на один.

Комнат в его квартире было не так много: главный лофт, где сейчас тусовались остальные ребята, которых в две руки обрабатывали Клэр и Луис; да спальня, где они с Дэнни и устроились. Один — на кровати, второй — на полу. До безумия нелепая ситуация.

И медитация, возможно, действительно могла помочь, если бы Дэнни не болтал без умолку.

— Ну вот, — расслабленно выдохнув, снова заговорил он. — Я так рад, что мы наконец-то абсолютно честны друг с другом, Мэтт. А то уже задолбал со своей волынкой «я не Сорвиголова, не знаю никакого Мэтта, бла бла бла»!

Пародировать у Дэнни получалось еще хуже, чем у Джессики, но Мэтт все равно не смог сдержать улыбки.  
— Слушай, ты можешь не болтать об этом так громко? — спросил он.  
— Да успокойся ты, чувак! Начнутся проблемы с тайной личности, я всегда тебе помогу.  
— И как же?

На несколько минут повисла настолько глубокая тишина, что Мэтт уже решил, будто Рэнд наконец-то обратился весь в дзен и теперь перестанет действовать ему на нервы.

Но нет.

— Сам догадаешься или мне помочь? — снова подал голос он. Вариант был только один, и Мэтту он совершенно не нравился.

— Не трогай мой костюм, Дэнни.  
— Эй Да ты мне еще спасибо скажешь! — возмущенно вскрикнул Рэнд.  
— Не трогай. Мой. Костюм.

***  
— А неплохо получилось,  — сказал Сэм по-хозяйски забираясь в холодильник.

Он явно искал еще немного льда, но льда там ее было: Скотт уже проверил. Зато было пиво. Пиво было холодным и его можно было отлично приложить ко всем синякам и ссадинам.

«Как мы вообще выжили?» — подумал он, а потом приподнял футболку, чтобы оценить вид. Ну что же, теперь синяки, которые он получил от Джеймса Барнса, красиво гармонировали со следами избиения от членов Гидры и этих бешеных ниндзя.

— Тип спасибо, вообще моя прапрабабушка штопала революционеров в Мексике, так что я прям унаследовал семейный дар, — Луис улыбался во весь рот и, если б он был девушкой или же Скотт его не знал, то решил бы, что Луис втюрился в Сэма. Ну, в некотором роде так и было. Всем нужен какой-то недостижимый идеал, который однажды попросит тебя перетянуть повязки на ребрах получше. Кто-то, как Капитан Америка, только еще ближе.

Скотт чувства Луиса немного разделял. Но никак не показывал  — не хватало, чтобы кое-кто тут еще зазнался.

— Льда там нет, я проверяла, — сказала Джессика, а потом вытащила сигарету, повертела между пальцами и убрала совершенно мальчишеским жестом за ухо. Скотт чуть улыбнулся. Девушка, которую он когда-то нелепо и бестолково любил, никуда не делась. Просто выросла, как и он сам.

— Приложи вместо бутылку пива,  — посоветовал Скотт.  
— Лучше я ее выпью, — рассмеялся Сэм. — А тебе еще придется отчитаться, как так вышло, что эти ниндзя тебя все-таки заметили. Я думал, ты Человек-Муравей потому что маленький и незаметный, а не потому, что способен одним движением разворошить целый муравейник смертельных убийц.

Скотт пожал плечами. Сэм был прав: рано или поздно ему придется объяснить, как так вышло, что их идеальный, казалось бы, план пошел ко дну. Эти ребята были хорошими парнями и обманывать их Скотту хотелось бы меньше всего, но страх перед муравьями-пулями и разгневанным Хэнком Пимом был сильнее.

У него был шанс, там, в «Рэнд Индастриз». Добравшись до седьмого, кажется, этажа, Скотт увидел Митчела Карсона. Того мудака из Гидры, что похитил частицы Пима во время большого переполоха с Шершнем. Сейчас Скотт понимал, что был не прав — не стоило отвлекаться от изначального плана — но он не мог упустить такой шанс и не выбить из Митчела информацию, куда он запрятал частицы.

Словом, Скотту пришлось рассекретить свое присутствие, и вот тогда-то вся заварушка и началась.  
Поэтому пока он просто сидел с ребятами, пил пиво Мэтта Мердока и старательно придумывал, какая ложь выглядела бы наиболее правдоподобно в их глазах.

Сэм собирался уже захлопнуть дверцу холодильника, как вспомнил про остальных:  
— Кому-то еще надо подлечиться? Медитировать как эти двое там за стенкой мы не можем, зато все остальное…

— Мэтту не понравится, что мы берем его пиво, наверное, — Джессика снова вытащила сигарету, но теперь уже из-за уха, а потом переломила ее надвое.  
Лицо ее вдруг просияло.  
— Поэтому, дай мне две бутылки! Мэтт нам всем должен проставиться, надеюсь твой радарный слух дал тебе это услышать, засранец! — выкрикнула она.

— Слушайте, ну вы такие крутые и избитые, что я даже жалею, что мы были в тылу, как разумеется важный элемент вашей технической поддержки, — Луис протянул бутылку Скотту и тот благодарно кивнул, но, вместо того, чтобы откупорить ее, приложил к голове. О да, кайф, детка.

— Может мы в следующий раз пойдем с вами? Типа как часть команды? Хэй, может нам свою команду создать? Ну там каждую пятницу драться с якудзами, типа мир спасать каждую среду и День Благодарения? И название такое типа придумать звучное. Чемпионы? Защитники? Чудо-рыцари, братаны и сестрицы. Звучит же? Ну или можно использовать уже раскрученный бренд, Мстители! Типа Могучие Мстители! Или Самые Новые и Совсем Другие Мстители! Эй, не смейтесь, я всерьез это.  
— Господи, чувак,  — простонал Ти Ай. — Пей свое пиво и не неси херню.  
— А мне нравятся Защитники, — сказал вошедший к ним Мэтт, — Здорово звучит.  
— Мэтт, стоп, — Клэр выкинула руки, в отрицающем жесте, — ты же не серьезно.  
Мэтт ничего ей не ответил. Он лишь улыбнулся и что-то в этой улыбке сказало Скотту, что идея Луиса пришлась ему по душе.

«Помоги нам Господь,» — подумал Скотт и сказал:  
— А дайте мне еще три бутылки пива.  
Ему нужно было все это как следует перепить.


End file.
